


Learning Curve

by HobNobsandTea, TellMeAMarvelousStory



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Apologies, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dating, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Food Poisoning, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Making Up, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Motorcycles, Role Reversal, Running, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAMarvelousStory/pseuds/TellMeAMarvelousStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tom Hiddleston. Tom is a teacher at a primary school in his birthplace of Westminster, teaching ten-year-olds the joys of his favorite writer, William Shakespeare. Just as the school year is about to begin, a new teacher moves into the classroom across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The monthly staff meeting came to order as the headmaster entered the staff lounge. Tom slipped the bookmark into the pages to save his place. "All right, everyone, let's settle down and get started. We have a lot to talk about this afternoon, so let's make it quick." Headmaster Griffin got the meeting underway. Usually, Tom paid close attention to the topics at hand, but as he scanned the room, he caught sight of someone he'd never seen before. She sat shyly in the back corner of the room, listening to what the headmaster had to say. But she looked up when she felt two blue eyes looking hard at her. She looked down then back up, blushing.  
Tom mouthed to her. "Hi."  
She nervously waved before Tom smiled and bit his bottom lip. He slowly turned his attention back to the front of the room. As the meeting drew to a close, the headmaster motioned to the back of the room. "And finally, we have a new teacher with us this year. Everyone, please welcome Janelle Dorn. She'll be taking over for Mrs. Cooper who retired last year."  
Everyone turned to face Janelle as she smiled. Tom realized her classroom would be directly across the hall from his. As everyone began to exit the small lounge, he stood and made his way over to her. She looked up at him as he got closer.  
"Hi...I thought I should come introduce myself properly. I'm Tom, uh, Hiddleston. It's lovely to meet you," he greeted her softly.  
"Hi, Tom. The pleasure is mine. I've heard a lot about you from Headmaster Griffin."  
"Don't believe a single word of it, all lies," he joked.  
Janelle laughed softly and retorted, "So you must be the worst teacher of the bunch, then, if that's the case!"  
"I'm afraid so, Mrs Dorn. I'm awful, and my students know more about the material than I do!"  
She laughed again before saying, "Actually, it's 'Miss' Dorn...but call me Janelle, please."  
"All right, Janelle. Listen, if you have some time, I'd love to hear your thoughts on some of the material for this year. I could always use a second pair of eyes on my lesson plans," Tom invited.  
Janelle blushed again and stuttered, "Well, of course, I'll be needing some help of my own, I'm sure. Um..." She pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper and scribbled down her address. "This is my new address, if you want to come over later tonight. We don't have too much time to waste, I suppose."  
"No, I suppose not. I'll ring you around eight. Would that be all right?"  
"That would be great, yeah. I'll make sure the kettle's on." Tom smiled before extending his hand into hers. Her skin was smooth under his palm and he had to resist the urge to rub his thumb over her knuckles.  
"Listen, I've got to get going, but um...it was wonderful to meet you. I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you tonight, I'm really looking forward to it, Tom."  
The way she said his name sent a shiver through him. One he hadn't felt in a long time.

Right on time, Tom knocked on the cottage door frame. The door itself stood open, letting in a light afternoon breeze. Janelle hummed to herself as she walked to the door. Tom leaned against the door frame nonchalantly.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"No, now that you mention it. I must have forgotten."  
"Guess it's a good thing I fixed extra."  
They laughed and talked over dinner, barely eating, lesson plans forgotten. "So what made you specialize in Shakespeare? What about the Bard called to you?"  
"What about the poets called to you?"  
"Oh no, Mr. Hiddleston. You first." She laced her fingers around her glass and rolled it back and forth with her thumbs. He watched her do this, admiring her hands.  
"Do you play piano?"  
"I used to. I haven't played since uni."  
He looked up, bashfully over the rim of his glasses. "Would you play for me? Please?"  
Janelle bit her button lip, nervously. "Alright. After you answer my question."  
“All right…well, it had a lot to do with this one teacher I had when I was young. He liked to teach by rote, even though we were way too young, and it was all above our heads to learn the stuff we were learning. And he had us all memorize ‘Double double, toil and trouble’. And it stuck. And my mum was a stage manager and she took me and my sisters to all these plays, and my favorites were always these bright and garish productions of his. I loved them. So I don’t know, I wanted to be that person for another student…pass that along to someone like it was given to me."  
Janelle watched his face light up as he talked about it, and it made her smile. To find out the man who would be teaching the same grade as her was just as passionate about the material was a relief. She’d taught in schools where none of the teachers were as excited as she, and it was dreadful.  
“That’s wonderful, Tom. I’ll bet you have been that person, already even!” she said excitedly. That shiver ran through him as Janelle said his name again. It was one he could get used to.   
He blushed as she locked eyes with him across the table. Composing himself, he replied, “I hope so. Now, a deal is a deal. Where is that piano of yours?”  
Janelle laughed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t promise I’m even any good still. It’s been years since I’ve played.”  
“I’ll bet you’re fantastic. Did you take lessons as a child?”  
“Almost twenty years. I played through uni, actually. Weddings and whatnot, it was nice for a little extra money on the side.”  
“Well, let’s hear it then!” Janelle stood from the table to clear the dishes, and popped them in the sink.  
“Come on. A promise is a promise, yeah?” Tom stood and followed Janelle into the next room, carefully avoiding the boxes she had yet to unpack. “I’m so sorry for the mess. I haven’t had time to finish getting settled yet,” she explained. She settled herself on the bench. It was just a small piano, nothing fancy. “Came with the rental, fortunately.”  
Tom came to stand next to the piano and rested his forearms on it, looking down to her. “That *is* lucky. Let’s put it to good use, then.”  
Janelle poised her hands above the keys and began to play one of the first songs she ever learned, Moonlight Sonata. Soft at first, for fear of hitting the wrong keys after all this time. But she grew braver and louder as the piece moved along.   
Tom watched her fingers, mesmerized. He leaned against the piano and felt the reverberations run through to his toes. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from Janelle. Then he looked up and saw her face. She was entrancing as she played. Her focus was solely on the keys. Those stripes of black and white came to life as she pounded on them. Her eyes widened and she smiled when the hit the right notes. As she ended the song with a small flourish, she almost giggled and Tom began to clap.  
“That was fantastic, darling! I thought you still had it in you!”  
“Thank you…that was incredible. I wasn’t sure if I could actually do it,” Janelle said with a bit of disbelief. She laughed as Tom came to sit beside her on the small bench.  
“It was beautiful. Thank you for the private show.” Janelle blushed again. She hoped that wasn’t part of a new pattern. She was used to keeping her cool around men, and this constant blushing when Tom looked at her was a terribly new sensation.   
She wasn’t alone, though. The shock that went though Tom as his knee brushed hers on the small piano bench went clear to his bones. It was a sensation he’d not felt in a long time. One he welcomed dearly given his past. He glanced up to the clock hanging on the wall and sighed.   
“Is it really that late already?”  
Janelle looked up. “Oh, my goodness. When did it get to be 11pm? I’m sorry to have kept you this long, I’m sure you must be getting back home.”  
Janelle popped up from the bench to walk Tom out. As they approached the door, he thanked her again. “This was a lovely evening and dinner was fantastic. Thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome, come over anytime. Maybe next time we’ll actually talk about those lesson plans, eh?” Janelle winked. Tom smiled and retorted, “Of course, no getting side-tracked next time!” She opened the door and Tom bent to give her a quick hug. As she returned it, he felt the same jolt he did before on the bench. It went straight to his core. “Be safe walking home, yeah?” Janelle reminded him and he nodded.   
“Of course. Good night, Janelle. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Good night, Tom.” He turned and stepped slowly onto the sidewalk in the direction of his small home. She closed the door and locked it quietly behind him. Both of them got the feeling they would be seeing a great deal more of each other, and not just because they worked across the hall from the other.

Tom sat at his desk while grading papers. The students had gone to music class. He'd propped his door open. The sound of electronic music came from across the hall. Janelle's students had art. He leaned back in his chair to see if her door was open. It was. And he was greeted by the sight of her dancing around her desk. She had her eyes closed and her face turned up to the light. Her blonde hair brushed the swell of her ass. He watched her hips sway and rotate. The thoughts running through his mind were more than friendly. The wheels of the chair kicked forward and dumped him onto his back. He let out a surprised yelp.  
Janelle heard the crash and cry and immediately ran to his aid. "Tom? Are you alright?" She tucked her hair behind both of her ears as she looked down at him. Backlit by the fluorescent light, she was his angel. "Tom?" He realized he was staring then nodded and rolled to his feet.  
"Fine, fine. I'm fine." He managed to get something out. 'You complete dolt, now you've done it! Now you just have to say something stupid to finish the job!' Tom thought as Janelle helped right him. He stood slowly to regain his balance, and she steadied him holding onto his arms.   
"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"  
"No, no. Just my pride." He said the last bit under his breath. He was fighting to keep the blood from rushing to his face in total embarrassment. 'Absolute ass, that's what you are. And what you get for spying like you were on this poor woman!'  
"As long as you're not hurt. Are you sure you don't need some ice or something?" Janelle rubbed his arms.  
'I need my head examined but not because I hit it,' he thought. "No, I'm fine, honest. I'm sorry I disturbed you."  
"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're not hurt."  
A moment of quiet passed between them. Tom's mouth opened to say something, anything to break it, but he couldn't will the words out. He looked into her eyes. They were deep pools of green and hazel. Unlike any eyes he'd seen before. And they were far more honest than the last eyes he'd stared into like this.  
'Don't stare, you idiot, you'll scare the daylights out of her. Again!' his conscience screamed. He shook his head quickly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I really am, I promise."  
The quiet in the hallway was pierced by the sound of their students filing into their respective classrooms.  
"I've got to get over there, but...if you need anything, let me know. I have some medicine if you need it, okay?"  
Tom nodded at her offer before she stepped out into the hallway amid the sea of students. He watched her scoot all hers into the classroom and close the door behind her.   
"Mr. Hiddleston, what are we going to learn this afternoon?" one of his students interrupted his thoughts before they had a chance to pick up where they left off.   
"Page 45, everyone. Some of my favorites- the Sonnets."  
As his students flipped their books open, Tom looked across the hall to find Janelle already deep into her lesson. She wore an excited smile as she filled the board with notes for her class. 'Don't even think about it, man. You know she'll never go for you. Not after your little show just then. She deserves far better than just some teacher like you. That was the last thing Melanie told you before she ran off with Rick, remember?'

Janelle laced up her running shoes and set her mp3 player to shuffle. She stretched out her legs and back then started around the track. At the this hour, all after school practices were done but the grounds weren't locked yet. She fell into a rhythm. Steady breath, heartbeat, the thump of her feet, the music in her ears. She'd ran cross country and track in school and at uni. Running (and dancing) centered her.  
Tom glanced up from his phone to see a lone figure running around the track. He squinted then smiled. It was Janelle. His steps slowed and he switched his briefcase to his other hand. He watched the way her long ponytail swayed back and forth, tick tock. The way her long legs carried her gracefully over the maroon track. He ran his hand through his hair as he ducked his head. He hadn't had a crush on a girl since high school. Yeesh. He watched her a bit more then continued on to his car. Would she say yes if he asked her to coffee? Only one way to find out. He'd ask her tomorrow.  
"Tom!" He looked up at the sound of his name. Janelle had come to a stop and waved at him. He returned the wave. He watched her for a moment as she continued on around the track. She'd stopped specifically to wave at him. That was a good sign. Right?  
Janelle let the hot water strip the sweat from her skin. Post-run showers always felt best. But spotting Tom wasn’t so bad either. Usually when she saw people watching her it creeped her out. But with Tom? Something was different. She wasn’t so skeeved out.   
But he was probably just being nice to the new girl.   
But there was something in the way he looked at her…she couldn’t place it, but it couldn’t be what she thought, could it? No, there was no way. He didn’t seem like the flirting type. He was probably married anyway, or at least dating someone. No man that good looking was single. What with that short goatee and those long locks. She imagined what they must feel like under her fingers but quickly banished the thought. It wasn’t right to think of her co-workers like that. Especially ones that were probably in happy relationships.  
~*~  
Tom sat in his chair that evening. He couldn’t shake the image of Janelle stopping to wave to him as she wound around the track. He tried everything to push it from his head, but it had set up camp and wasn’t leaving.   
He tried to imagine what she would say tomorrow when he asked her for coffee. He tried to imagine what HE would say. Would he even be able to get the words out? He prayed so. It had been so long since he’d even dreamed of asking a woman to coffee, let alone one as beautiful as Janelle.   
Tom stood quickly from his chair, trying to shake his thoughts. He grabbed a book of the shelf, a random one and opened to any old page. He often distracted himself this way. He would open a book, pick a spot, and start reading. He’d read these books so many times, especially the Shakespeare plays.   
As it turned out, Tom had grabbed Hamlet. He opened to Act II, scene ii. And read exactly this:  
“There is nothing either good or bad,  
Thinking makes it so”  
Tom paused. It was just what he needed to hear. He chuckled before he closed the book.   
“All right, William…if you say so.” Tom closed the book and tucked it back on the shelf. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his lounge pants and made his way back to his bedroom. No more thinking. He would just do it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Janelle sat in the teacher's lounge eating her lunch. Tom walked up and opened his mouth to speak then shook his head and walked away. She looked around the room, but she was the only one there. He walked back up and sat down.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." She chuckled and tilted her head just a bit. "You ok, Tom?"  
"Oh yea, yes. I mean. Uh. How's your lunch?"  
"Fine. Yours?" She wrinkled her nose as he combed his fingers through his hair.  
"Oh it was good." The tablet shook lightly as he fidgeted nervously. "Listen, um. Would you like to join me for coffee sometime?" She started to speak. "Of course not. It was a dumb idea." He stood up and started for the door.  
"Tom."  
"Yea?" He turned.  
"I don't drink coffee but I'll have a tea with you."  
"Really?" He perked up. "How about tomorrow after school?"  
"Sounds great." Tom pumped the air. She laughed but he darted out the door.

The next day was like a torture session. Tom took every chance he got to look across the hallway to see Janelle. She was especially beautiful, he thought, her figure draped in a rich red wrap dress. The delicate gold bangle on her wrist glinted in the sun coming through the window. She was like an angel again to him. Tom shook his head to clear the less-than-friendly thoughts from his head. Janelle was breathtaking. Two-thirty couldn't come fast enough.  
As the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Tom's heart began to skip a few beats. Only a few more minutes now. His students filed out with smiles and various 'Thanks for no homework, Mr. Hiddleston!' thrown in. He gathered the last of his papers, tucking them in his briefcase before looking up to see her in her classroom. The sun coming in through the window lit her from behind. God, she was gorgeous. And she was going to tea with him.   
Janelle wiped her boards down one last time before she realized Tom was standing in her doorway. "Would you still like to go for that tea?"  
"Of course. I'd love to.”  
Tom had picked out a little tea shop within walking distance, silently thankful she had worn flats for her own sake. He would have felt terrible if she had to walk all that way in heels. As they walked in the direction of the shop, Tom tried his best to make conversation.  
“So, you’re new to the area?”  
“Yeah, I was so excited to come to this part of the country to be able to work. It’s beautiful here. I’d never really been much outside of Liverpool.”  
“Oh, is that where you’re from?”  
Janelle nodded. She smiled at him and he did his best to not blush and feel awkward. He was failing terribly. Her smile had a way of incapacitating him. He couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say.  
They made it to the shop, carefully ascending the front steps. Tom watched her hips for a moment too long, he knew, but he couldn’t stop himself. He turned red with the slightest bit of shame as he followed her to the front door. He reached for the handle just in time to open it for her.  
“Such a gentleman,” Janelle whispered to him. The blush hit him again.  
As they picked a spot by the window and ordered, Tom gave himself a mental pep-talk. ‘You can do this, old boy. She stopped and waved at you yesterday. Not at anyone else, you! Just don’t fall out of your chair again and you’ll be fine.’  
Janelle started the conversation. “So. Tell me more about you, Tom. What was it like growing up here?”  
“Well, it was uh..it was quite lovely. I spent a lot of time roaming these streets with my friends.”  
“I can imagine you raising a little Cain with your mates. I’ll bet you never got caught, though,” Janelle said with a wink.  
“Well…maybe once or twice,” Tom replied with a shy smile.  
The rest of the conversation flowed, and the afternoon passed quicker than either of them expected. It was a fantastic feeling for Tom, to make Janelle laugh like she did. It had been far too long since he’d made a woman laugh.  
When the bill came, Tom slipped the money in the little book and ignored her protests to split the check.   
“No, I simply won’t have it. My treat, darling.”  
Janelle silenced and shook her head. “You really are a gentleman, Tom. And a sweet one at that.” The blush crashed hard on his cheeks. Surely someone would think he was sick with how flushed he was.   
They made their way back to the school, and Tom walked her to her car. The sun was setting and gave everything around them an amber glow.   
“This was great, Tom. Thank you again. I had a lot of fun”  
“No, thank you. It was wonderful to have someone to share a cup of tea with again.”  
Janelle bit her lip and smiled. “Yeah…it really was.”  
The two of them fell into a pregnant silence. So much ran through Tom’s mind. Would she go out with him again? On an actual date? Was she worried it would get awkward between them at work? Where would he even take her? Was there anywhere in Westminster that he could find worthy of her? And oh god, it would be even harder to ask her on a real date, wouldn’t it?  
The silence was broken when she said softly, "We should do this again. Soon.”  
Tom jerked his head up to look at her. She was glowing. Beautiful and radiant and heartbreaking. He had to respond. “Of course, yeah, yes. Um, maybe this weekend? Are you busy Saturday? Or maybe you’re still unpacking, or-“  
Janelle put her hand up to stop his train of thought. “Saturday would be fine, Tom. I really look forward to it.” She opened her arms and wrapped one around his waist. He followed her lead on sheer mimicry, his heart about to leap from his chest. She placed one hand around the back of his neck and he stopped breathing for a moment. Her skin was so soft. “Thank you, Tom. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, yes?”  
He nodded. He couldn’t speak at the moment. Janelle pulled back with a smile and got into her car. She drove away with a small wave, anxious to see him again in the morning. Tom decided at that moment he was in love. Now, how in the hell would he make her feel the same?

The students apparently liked the chapter on volcanoes. Nearly every student got a perfect and those that didn't only missed one or two. Tom smiled to himself. Janelle dropped onto his desk.  
"Hey listen, I think we should put together a field trip." Tom had completely frozen at the loud noise and sudden appearance of the love of his life. Her laughter made him blush and smile. "I scared you. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright." He rubbed his face to explain the color then looked up. The blouse dared show a soft curve of cleavage placed right in front of him by her position. He dropped his gaze only to find himself staring where the black slacks met at the apex of her thighs. His frustration and embarrassment grew. He couldn't find a safe place for his eyes. He was mortified. You're fucking this up, mate! Staring at her tits and her cuny. Pay attention! "I'm sorry. Field trip, you say?" He shook his head and focused on her face. Her beautiful face that unsettled him more than her luscious body sitting so very close to him right now. Focus, man!  
"Yea, we've got the outer space chapter coming up soon and I'd like to take the kids to the Harrison planetarium. Whatcha think?"  
"I think that's an excellent idea." Her excited grin practically exploded in radiance. She jumped off the edge of his desk and hugged him. Tom felt an electric jolt from her touch.  
"Fantastic! I'll run it by the dean. Request a couple teacher's aides and write up a permission slip, yea?"  
He swallowed and nodded. "Sounds great."  
Her hair flounced as she bounded to the door. "See ya tomorrow, yea?"  
"Yea." Fuck. Their date.  
"Yea." She lightly tapped the door frame then disappeared across the hall.  
He glanced at the clock. Bloody hell, it was already after 4. Had he been sitting here grading papers that long? He needed to call and confirm the reservations, make sure the car was running fine, press his slacks. He stood up abruptly and began to pack away his desk for the weekend and gather his things.

Tom scurried around his small home Saturday morning getting everything ready. He hadn’t been on a date in years, and it was more stressful than he could remember. He’d nearly burned his trousers earlier making sure they were pressed enough, and he’d almost forgotten the flowers at the market for Janelle. He hadn’t even had a chance to double-check his car yet. Tom didn’t usually take his car anywhere. Work was close enough to walk and he enjoyed the exercise. Sutton was a safe part of London, so there was no risk in walking by himself in the late afternoon. But he would be damned if he showed up at Janelle’s home and made her take her car or, God forbid, walk again.   
He made his way out to the garage, keys in hand.   
“Come on, you old clunk, work with me tonight, okay?” he muttered in a sort of prayer. Tom pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, willing the engine to turn over. But nothing happened. He tried again in vain. “No! Not tonight, you can’t do this!” he cried, smashing his palm against the steering wheel. He was mortified. How could he take Janelle out properly without even a way to get to her? He slammed back against the seat, afraid he would have to call and cancel. The very last thing he wanted to do.  
But there was another option. He looked in the corner and saw the glint under the protective dropcloth. His motorcycle was in perfect condition. He worked hard to keep his Ducati Monster 821 Dark. It was the last thing he’d been able to afford before Melanie ran off, and he’d only gotten it as part of a last-ditch effort to keep her. In a desperate move to make her happy against her constant cries that their lifestyle together just wasn’t enough for her, that she deserved more than he could afford on a teacher’s salary. Tom had kept it in perfect working order at first in hopes she would change her mind and come back. That never happened though.   
He climbed out of the car and shut the door. Pulling the dropcloth off the bike and rolling it up, Tom had to decide. Would Janelle like it? Would she think it was dangerous and sexy? Or would she refuse to get on the back of it with him? Would she turn her nose up and change her mind, thinking him too brash and showy? He didn’t really have any other option though. He had to take the risk. Fortunately, he still had both his helmets.  
Just a few hours later, Tom pulled in front of Janelle’s little cottage. He hoped he didn’t make too much noise, but he was pretty certain all of London heard him turn down that street. He slipped his helmet off and made his way to the front door, remembered flowers in hand. After a knock, Janelle opened, her mouth hanging open in a smile.  
“That is so not your Ducati, is it?”  
“Um, I mean- it is, I can explain-“  
“Explain what? That you have an amazing bike like that and you don’t drive it school each day?”  
“Uh..” Tom froze. It was certainly not the reaction he was expecting. The one he hoped for, yes. But not expecting. He watched her face light up at the notion of riding with him. She was clearly thrilled.   
“Before we go, I have-“, he stuttered out, handing the flowers to her. She dipped her nose into the lilies.  
“My favorite. You’re full of surprises, Tom.”  
He couldn’t hide his blush as Janelle moved inside to pop the flowers in water quickly. Tom gave her a quick rundown on safety before they pulled off. “Please just let me know if you want to stop at any point. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or unsafe or anything, okay?”  
“I’ll tell you, I promise. I’m too excited right now! Let’s go!” Janelle bounced on the back.  
Tom lifted his long leg and draped it across the driver’s seat. And that’s when it hit him. Janelle would spend the evening holding him tight around, her breasts pressed to his back. He couldn’t believe he didn’t think that through until it happened. And it was just as torturous and heavenly as he imagined it would be. Her soft hand circled his waist and he was wildly thankful for all those early morning runs.   
“This is already amazing, Tom. I love this,” Janelle whispered into his ear. He did his best to keep composure.   
“Well then, darling….let’s get going.”  
He started up the bike and slowly pulled out onto the road. And when he kicked it into a higher gear, Janelle couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her throat. This was the most fun she’d had in a long time.  
Thomas loved Janelle's little giggle. He took advantage of her excitement, accelerating a bit more than necessary just to hear her squeal in delight and feel her clutch him tighter with her arms and thighs. Her fingers began to trace circles on his abdomen by the time they reached the restaurant.  
"That was bloody fantastic!" She handed him her helmet then fluffed up her hair. Tom secured the helmets to the bike then offered her his arm. "You have to take me on a ride again. I love it."  
"Whenever you want, Janelle." He held the door open her. His gaze flicked down to check out her ass and legs in the dress. "Reservation for Hiddleston."  
The hostess checked her list then grabbed two menus. "Table for two by the fountain."  
"Yes." Tom rested his fingertips at the small of her back as they moved through the restaurant. Janelle looked around discretely. The place, while nice seemed posh and far too stiff for her tastes. Definitely not what she had pegged Tom's tastes to be either. He pushed in her chair for her then sat across from her.   
Janelle opened the menu and scanned the choices. The descriptions of the dishes didn't appeal to her at all. She bit her lip and tired to find something she'd stomach to be nice.  
Tom looked up at the familiar sound of a voice. His eyes widened as Melanie and Rick were escorted to a table not far from theirs. "Shit."  
"What's up?" He attempted to hide himself from them, but Melanie spied them at the same time Janelle picked up on just how upset Tom was.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Tommie. Who's your friend?"  
"Janelle, this Melanie. My ex-wife." Janelle's eyes widened slightly then resumed their normal shape only to squint at the butter wouldn't melt in her mouth look Melanie was giving her.  
"And I'm Rick." He extended his hand but Janelle didn't shake. "Tom and I are mates from way back."  
"Were."  
"Oh now you can't still be upset about all that business, can you, mate?"  
Janelle frowned. Tom looked positively pained. His jaw set and he didn't answer. With a sigh, she closed her menu. "You know what, Tom. I've lost my appetite. The kind of clientele they let in here just doesn't suit me." She stood and draped her purse over her shoulder. "Come on, Thomas. You promised to take me dancing." Tom smiled at her out stretched hand. "I'd say it was pleasure to meet you, but it's not." Tom stood up and placed his hand in hers then lead her from the table.  
"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to run into them."  
"That's alright. So what's the 'business' then? Although I can probably guess. If you don't mind telling me." Tom unfastened the helmets and handed her the one she'd used.  
"Rick has money. Mel wanted a lifestyle that I couldn't afford as a teacher. His wallet was more important to her than my heart I guess. I found them together when I came back early from a conference."  
Janelle nodded. "I thought that's what it was. Well, the cheating whore bag is an idiot. Come on, take me dancing." She climbed onto the bike first. Tom grinned and settled in in front of her. Her arms and thighs hugged him as soon as he settled. She leaned into his ear. "You're much better looking than him anyway." Her lips brushed his ear lobe. Tom squeezed her hand then started the bike. Well that explained alot, the awkward shyness and the insecurity. His ex wife was an idiot. Tom was handsome and intelligent and sexy and sweet and fun. She just hoped he could dance.  
And Janelle was right. Tom spun her around the dance floor of the club like a pro, much to her happy surprise. Just another tic in the pro column for him. As the song ended, Tom pulled her close and dipped her one last time.   
“You’re amazing. Where did you learn to dance like that?”  
He blushed. “I took lessons growing up. My mother insisted. She said young men should be able to treat ladies like so.”  
“Well…I would say she’s right about that.” He ducked his head with a shy smile before leading Janelle back to the table. Their food had arrived just a moment ago and was still hot. “Now this seems more your speed. Not like that other place,” she remarked as she took her seat. “What made you pick it, I wonder.”  
Tom hesitated for a moment. “I thought you might like it…I think it absolutely suited you. It was beautiful.” He didn’t say what he wanted to say- that she was nothing short of unbelievable in his eyes and would do anything it took to make her happy. He would spend his every last dime if it put a smile on her face. ‘Small pubs don’t suit you, dear heart. You belong on the highest throne with the brightest jewels and the softest silks. Not in a rowdy pub...with someone like me,’ he thought as she smiled at him.  
“It was beautiful. But I like it here. With you.” Now it was Janelle’s turn to blush, just a bit. She couldn’t help it. Tom looked amazing in his waistcoat, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up for dancing. His hair was only a little disheveled from it, just enough to look like something other than dancing had just occurred.   
She wondered what would become of this, her date with a coworker. Janelle had done this before, but never with a fellow teacher that was so sweet and shy and passionate, all at the same time. She wished she could read him better. It was clear he kept a lot of things tucked away. Janelle had a feeling she wouldn’t have found out about Melanie for quite some time if they hadn’t run into her in the restaurant.   
Her mind played over his ex for a moment. What a horrible woman, not only to dishonor wedding vows like that, but with his best friend. And while Tom was out of town for work. It was so unfair.  
Janelle pulled herself from her thoughts and fell into easy conversation again with Tom. He was amazing to talk with. They exchanged stories about everything; growing up with siblings, loving but embarrassing parents who were maybe a little too excited at the school concerts, and first loves.  
“Mine was the star footballer at school. He was too attractive for his own good, and he knew it, too. We would walk to class together until one day, he decided to walk another girl to class….”  
“What did you do?”  
“I was heartbroken until the end of maths. Then I found a new boy to carry my books!” She giggled a bit and Tom smiled wide.   
“I can imagine you left a trail of broken hearts behind you, Janelle.”  
“What about you? Surely, there are a few poor young girls who’ve yet to recover.”  
“Uhh, no actually. I was far too shy to be as lucky in love in school.”  
“No way, I don’t believe it. You’re far too handsome to not have the girls chase after you.”  
“Well, believe it. I was too shy to have offered to carry anyone’s books,” he laughed lightly. ‘Especially a gorgeous girl like you must have been,’ he thought.  
After they ate and Tom settled the bill, Janelle begged softly, “Could we…maybe take the long way back to my place? I just love this bike, and you drive it so well. I’d love to go for one more long ride before the night is over. Please?”  
“How could a gentleman say no to such a request? Of course, my lady.”  
She beamed as Tom handed her her helmet. He climbed on in front of her, and she inched closer to him. He could feel the heat coming from her center right on his lower back. He shook his head a little to clear the wildly dirty thoughts from his mind.   
Tom took the longest way back to her place he could, doubling back and making lefts instead of rights wherever he could. He couldn’t get enough of her giggles and how she would clench her thighs around him when he accelerated. And Janelle loved every minute of it.   
After an extra long ride home, they finally arrived at her small home. He walked her to her door, and as she turned around to say good night, Janelle pulled Tom down for a kiss. It was simple, and barely even grazed his lips. But he was sure it almost killed him anyway.   
“I had an amazing evening, Tom. Just everything. The pub, the dancing, and especially that bike. Thank you so much.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it, really.” It was all Tom could manage to say, still trying to recover from the kiss.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Um…I’ll see you on Monday, yeah?”  
“Of course. Monday.”  
Janelle unlocked her door and backed inside, keeping a smile on her face until she was inside. “Good night, Tom.”  
He searched his brain quickly for something clever to say before she shut the door. “Parting is such sweet sorrow, I suppose.” ‘Nailed it, old boy,’ he thought.  
Janelle grinned. “It is. I’ll see you on Monday, Tom.”  
“Monday.” Janelle shut her door and quietly turned the lock. Tom sauntered back to his bike. As he sat down on it and before he put his helmet on, he whispered, “It is my lady, it is my love.” ‘Maybe one day you’ll actually be able to tell her you love her so,’ he thought. He started his bike up as quietly as he could and headed for home. Tonight was definitely a success.


	3. Chapter 3

An excited chorused yell erupted from Janelle's classroom. "Miss Janelle! Look it!"  
Tom made sure his students were working on their test then hazarded a tip toe across the hall. There was foam everywhere. Another chorus went us as the next volcano erupted in a wash of foam. Janelle threw her head back in joyous laughter. God, she was beautiful. Tom smiled at her. One of the students noticed him.   
"Hey, Mr. Hiddleston!"  
She turned to him. Foam had gotten in her hair and on her face as well as everywhere else. "Hello Thomas. Care to join us."  
He cleared his throat. "No thanks. Test in progress."  
"You should bring your students over after. We're erupting the Ring of Fire."  
Since most of the kids had friends in Tom's class the cheer of agreement persuaded him. "Alright then. If you're sure."  
"There's plenty."  
~*~  
Tom looked down into the caldera of the volcano. "I don't think we put enough in." He poured more vinegar in.  
"Be careful, Tom." He started to speak but the baking soda and vinegar violently reacted and shot out of the volcano and right into his face. Everyone gasped then burst into laughter. Janelle grabbed a towel and began to wipe off the foam. Tom blushed but stayed still. She stifled her laughter. "Alright then, Tom?"  
"You think this is funny?"  
"A bit. Yes." He took her by surprise and hugged, smearing the foam all over her. The laughter renewed until they slipped in the foam. Tom tried to stop them but landed on top of her. "Sorry sorry sorry."  
"It's ok, Tom." He blushed harder even more so as their closeness and intimate position began to effect him in a very awkward way. He jumped up and moved away, suddenly embarrassed by his reaction. "I'm very sorry, Janelle."

Janelle sat on the edge of her tub, her hair wrapped in her towel. The volcano foam had been easy enough to get out of her hair, but the vinegar smell stuck around even after a few shampooings.  
‘Well, at least the kids had fun,’ she thought. Fortunately the smell was gone from her fingers, too. Her cat didn’t really appreciate it when she first came home. She tried to give him a treat, and the results were dismal.  
She rubbed the last of the lotion into her skin, and passed over her hip..where she had felt Tom’s very evident excitement earlier that afternoon. The thought made her heart beat just a little bit faster. She bit her lip. Was it wrong to think this way about a co-worker? They HAD gone out on a date. And danced. And he’d certainly tried to impress her, at least with that first place. Janelle smiled a bit more. It was certainly clearer to her, now.   
That ex-wife of his though. She was a right bitch, wasn’t she? No teacher ever went into teaching for the money, so clearly he had a passion for what he did. And she must have known he wouldn’t be able to provide a life of sheer luxury for them. But apparently Tom was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. The bike, the restaurant, the lovely clothes he wore to work- maybe they were just remnants of his life with her. How could a woman be so callous to treat him like she did?  
Janelle’s cat, Mr. Tibbs, came padding into the bathroom. “Mr. Tibbs, my beebee.”  
“Mrowrrrr…” he purred as he wound himself around her feet.  
“Is that so? Well if that’s the case, then maybe I should text him…let him know it’s not so bad, huh?” Mr. Tibbs flopped onto his back looking for belly rubs. Clearly, he had no opinion either way. “And then maybe some more treats, of course.” At that, he perked up and danced his way to the kitchen, Janelle in tow.  
~~~~  
Tom couldn’t stop groaning in embarrassment, his head in his hands as he sat on his living room floor trying to grade papers.   
“Oh my god…I can’t even believe…how could I have…ughh, she’ll never speak to me again!” he bemoaned. He wanted desperately to show Janelle what a gentleman he was, and instead he fell on her and made evident the very effect she had on him. And there was no way it went unnoticed. Her own blush showed on her cheeks as he helped her off the floor.   
Tom couldn’t even wait for her when it came time to leave. Instead he booked it out the back door of the school so he wouldn’t even chance meeting her on the way to the parking lot.   
He began to write the whole thing off in his head. He figured Janelle would never speak to him again, and that his behavior had earned him a ticket straight back to Lonesomeville.   
After a couple more quizzes graded, Tom's phone chimed. ‘Probably just Eric,’ he thought, naming a friend of his. He was always trying to get Tom to come out with him. He picked up his phone, and almost immediately dropped it when he saw the name. It was Janelle. His eyes doubled in size as he slid the lock open and her text popped up.  
Did you get all the foam out of your hair? ~J.D.  
His fingers shook as he typed his reply.  
Yeah, it came out really easily -T  
Good…bc you had lots of it in there, poor thing ~J.D.  
Maybe she wasn’t so disgusted with him after all? He didn’t know quite how to react, but Janelle figured it out for him.  
I’ll see you in the morning, Tom smile emoticon ~J.D.  
Good night, J -T  
He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. A smile replaced the scowl he’d worn the better part of the evening. Tom was starting to think he should have fallen on her sooner.

Janelle sat at her desk, grading papers. The students worked on their homework. She glanced up to see Tom lecturing. His face was joyous and his body language was animated. She looked at him with a soft smile. The memory of their kiss played on her lips. Her eyes traveled down his body. A body which had felt fantastic pressed to hers on the Ducati and on the dance floor.  
"Miss Janelle." She snapped out of it. "Can you help me with this question?"  
"Of course, Maggie."  
Tom made eye contact with her for a moment. She tucked her hair behind her ear. They stared across the hall at each other. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea.  
Tom lightly touched Janelle's shoulder. "Hey, beautiful."  
She turned around. "Hey."  
He took a deep breath and let it out. "Would you like to go out again? Next Friday. After the development meeting?"  
"Sure. What'd you have in mind?"  
"Dinner and a movie?"  
She smiled and adjusted her bag. "Sounds good."  
"Great." He awkwardly leaned in and kissed her cheek. He continued on to his car. Thankfully, the hard on incident had been forgotten. He let out a breath and felt so much better.

The next week was filled with all sorts of opportunities for stolen hallway glances. Each one seemed to be a little longer than the last. This was either going to be a very bad idea or a very, very good one.  
On Wednesday morning, Tom walked down the hallway whistling a tune. He couldn’t control himself. He was too happy. It was only two days til their next date, one he was confident would go even better than the last.  
He unlocked the door to his classroom and set his briefcase on his desk, then stepped across the hall to Janelle’s room. He saw a woman standing in the back facing away from him, but it was certainly not Janelle. This woman had dark hair, and despite having the same shape as Janelle, he didn’t think it was her at all. His heart began to beat a little faster out of worry. Had she left? Had something happened he didn’t know about? Maybe she was just sick…but she might have texted him if she was out though, and he received no such text.   
Tom cleared his throat, and his worry turned into relief as the woman turned around. It was Janelle after all.   
“Tom, good morning! How are you?” she greeted him and met him at the door with a deep hug.   
“H-Hi, I’m good. How are you?”  
“I’ll be great once I finish my coffee here, haha!” Janelle laughed, reaching for her travel mug.   
Tom blew a quick breath out. All his preemptive worrying was gone now, thankfully. “You uh, you colored your hair?”  
“I did! Just a whim last night at the salon. What do you think?” Janelle fluffed her hair up around her shoulders, and the sunlight picked up all the new highlights. The chestnut browns and the rich coffee color mixed beautifully.  
“I love it, darling. It really suits you,” he breathed out. Sometimes Janelle was too much for him to take all at once. He wondered what he was getting into, but he couldn’t stop himself if he tried at this point.   
Students started filing into class, and Tom knew he’d have to leave. He squeezed Janelle’s hand one more time before slowly walking back to his room, keeping his eyes on her as long as possible. She shut her door with a smile as the last of her students filed in.   
Jennifer piped up from her seat, “Miss Dorn, is Mr. Hiddleston your boyfriend?”  
A ripple of giggles went up from the other girls in the class, and they hid behind their hands. Janelle shot a look at Jennifer.  
“That’s not really an appropriate question, is it, Jennifer?”  
“No, ma’am. I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you. Now everyone, take out your grammar handbooks, and turn to page 37, please.”  
The thought sat on Janelle’s mind, though. She hazarded a quick glance across the hall, and caught his profile. His strong jaw and defined nose, and that high forehead. No, he wasn’t her boyfriend. But he was well on his way to becoming such.

Tom had finally bit the bullet. He'd finally let his Peugeot go to ground. It'd been his first car and he'd frankensteined the hell out of it, but forecast called for rain tomorrow and he couldn't have Janelle on the back of the Ducati. It was dangerous with only him. And no way would he put her in any danger.  
Thomas rolled up his flat in a bright happy blue Peugeot 206. It wasn't a luxury car, but it was the best he could justifiably afford. Tomorrow, there would be no engine stalling.  
The school day went agonizingly slow. The kids were in rare form. He'd had to send two students to the dean's office. It was Friday and everyone could feel it. The excitement of it being a three day weekend only added to it. So when the bell finally rang and they had a break before the meeting, Thomas just sat on his floor. His nerves had been on a steady incline the whole day.  
Janelle stood in the doorway. He sat in full lotus position with his eyes closed. She watched him breath in and out. He was such an interesting man. Never in her life had she met a man like him. He was full of surprises, yet so shy and awkward. He was a breath of fresh air from the last few men she had dated, cock sure and frustrating. Her petite little fist finally knocked against the door frame.  
"Dalai Thomas, meeting's about to start."  
He laughed, that 'ehehehehe' that made her giggle. He unfolded himself and stretched. Plucking his briefcase up, he followed along side her to the auditorium.  
~*~  
The rain pattered on the windows. The wipers made a rhythmic swish and thump. They sat in the car as they waited for it to let up long enough to make the dash to the movie house. Tom turned to Janelle.  
"I wasn't sure what you'd want to see, so I brought you to one of my favorites. Every Friday, this place runs 3 Hammer Horror movies. Tonight is The Curse of Frankenstein, Dracula and The Mummy."  
"I'm not a big horror fan." His face fell. "But admittedly, I haven't seen that many." Janelle squeezed his hand. "The rain's let up." They popped their doors open. Tom armed the locks and alarm then they dashed for the overhang, laughing.  
Janelle shook water out of her hair. Her stunning smile made his heart skip. His spine became a steel ramrod. Tom reached up and cupped her jaw. She stopped and held her breath. He hadn't been this forward yet. Not that that was a bad thing. His wide eyes flicked from hers to her lips before he ducked his head. His lips captured hers, his height causing her to tilt her head back. He kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth to dance with hers. His large hand nearly wrapped around her arm as he caressed downward to her elbow. The ball of his hand brushed her breast. He immediately pulled his hand away but a little gasp escaped her and yes, her body leaned into his just slightly. Tom took that invitation and simply cupped her breast. The curve of her soft mound fit perfectly in his palm. He did not squeeze. He did not knead or pinch. He simply held it like a treasure. His thumb caressed over the top just as he pulled back, licking his lips.  
He pulled back slowly, not ready to let go of her lips yet. They fit perfectly against his and he ached to have the back the moment they parted. Janelle couldn’t help the stunned laugh that escaped her lips. She couldn’t think of a single word to say, so instead, she pulled him toward the ticket window.  
And there was good reason she didn’t often watch Hammer Horrors- they spooked her far too much to make it worth her while on her own. But somehow with Tom, she was willing to tolerate spending most of the evening only seeing the small space between her fingers. It didn’t hurt either, that whenever she yelped or jumped, Tom pulled her that much closer.   
He would wrap his arm around her and stroke her arm, pulling her in tight and whispering in her ear, “It’s all right, it’s only a film. And a cheesy one at that, look at how terrible the costuming is, darling,” trying to comfort her. Janelle wasn’t entirely convinced. In the least. But having an excuse to snuggle closer and closer to Tom was certainly welcome.  
As the credits began to roll on the final film, Janelle slowly peeked out from behind her fingers. She was very near to grabbing Tom’s hand to cover her eyes as well. Fortunately, there was no need at this point. As the couple stood up to exit the theatre, Janelle grabbed his hand again.  
“I’m right here, don’t worry. I would never let one of those terrible beasties get you,” he murmured softly to her as they slid out of the building into the evening air.   
“I’m sorry. I don’t usually get like that, honestly. I guess just….seeing three in a row is a little much for me. I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for, darling. It’s my fault anyway, for making you sit through all of them. I feel terrible for it!”  
Tom pulled his key fob out of his pocket and unlocked the door for Janelle. As she settled into her seat, he closed the door and jogged around to his side. She watched his form as he slid into the soft new seat.  
“All right. Are you ready for a little bite?”  
Janelle bit her lip. ‘I’m ready for a bite of you,’ she thought. Instead of speaking her true thoughts, she nodded and Tom started up the car. The fresh engine growled to life. It certainly was a nice car, and one he was proud to have Janelle in. It was certainly no Jaguar like so many he saw around Central London when he went into town. But Janelle certainly liked hearing all about his new purchase.  
What he didn’t know was exactly what was running through her head. This man, this fellow teacher who had proved to be quite a man indeed, was proving to be very difficult to resist for much longer. She didn’t want to spoil the whole thing by moving too quickly, but she didn’t want to wait too much longer either. And as Tom pulled into a parking space at the restaurant, Janelle looked for the moment to make a move.   
Tom looked over to her, looking for a sign of approval on his pick. But all he could see in her eyes was need. For him. And she needed it satisfied.  
'I can't stand it anymore,' she thought. 'I can't take how fucking adorable and awkward he is. He wants me. I can tell but he's so shy! Should I - Oh fuck it.'  
Janelle popped up out of the seat and grabbed the collar of Tom's shirt. His eyes widened slightly as her mouth crushed his. Her lips and tongue opened his mouth and she moaned. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close but not enough because of the center console. His hands moved to her breast and her ass. Hers went to his hair and his crotch. She squeezed him until he started to grow hard. He groaned deeper and broke the kiss.  
"Oh god, Janie."  
She grinned against his lips. "I'm sorry, Tom. I-" She kissed him again, quick kisses on his lips and along his jaw to his ear. "I can't take it." He nearly whimpered as he lifted his hips off the seat, pushing his erection into her hand.  
"Janie. Janelle? I don't want to fuck you in my car outside a pub." His hands shook as he grabbed her wrist. He swallowed and breathed deeply. "I mean, I want to. God do I want to." She nibbled his jaw behind his ear. "Christ."  
She leaned her head back. "Sorry, Tom."  
"No." He swallowed again, trying to get the blood to leave his groin. "Let's go eat. And if you still want to-"  
Janelle placed her finger at his lips. "Hush. You talk too much. Come feed me and dance with me." Tom laughed.  
"Yes, Ms. Dorn." She kissed him again before getting out of the car. Tom turned in his seat and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He controlled his breathing until he was presentable to get out of the car.  
They had never sat closer before than when they snuggled into the booth. Janelle often teased about couples that sat on the same side of a table, but she kind understood it now- especially since the little scene in the car. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. And Tom was more than willing to return the favor.  
Her hand rested on the inside of his thigh, squeezing gently every now and then. His snaked its way around her back and held fast to her hip. Janelle couldn't stop squirming happily in her seat through the entire meal.  
"Darling, I'm worried you might wriggle right out of your seat if you're not careful," Tom said with a grin.  
"Would you catch me if I fell?"  
"And never let go," he replied, nuzzling her ear as he whispered. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't be more thrilled to have grabbed him in the car than if she had just won the lottery.   
When their food came, it didn't stop them. Even the server blushed at the secret scene the two of them were so entrenched in. Again it was nothing fancy. Janelle so much preferred places like this. The simple nature of happy pubs posted up with Guinness signs and Bass mirrors always suited her better. And they relaxed Tom more too. Janelle had no burning desires to be 'wined and dined'. Simply being with him was enough for her. That was something he hadn't experienced in so long, and certainly not with Melanie.   
Tom pulled her closer and squeezed her hip again, and Janelle let out an excited little squeak. "Come here, love. Let me help you with that," Tom instructed as he slipped her fork from her fingers. He cut off a small piece of her scampi and brought it to her mouth. Janelle watched his hands make their movements and she bit her lip. It was almost too much for her to handle. "Here," Tom said, offering it to her. She opened her mouth, keeping her eyes on his. He watched her lips close around the tines of the fork and he pulled it away slowly. Her eyes closed as the delicious bite filled her mouth. Tom leaned into her ear and all but whispered, "You did say to feed you, did you not?"  
Janelle swallowed, then nodded. "I did, in fact, didn't I?"  
"I just want to give my lady what she wants."  
"And you're doing a marvelous job, Thomas."  
Tom twined the pasta around the tines of the fork. Obediently, Janelle opened her mouth for the bite. It was small enough that her chewing wasn't awkward, but big enough that she didn't feel like he was trying to draw this out. Not the she would have minded. About the fourth bite, he purposely smeared sauce at the edge of her of her mouth.  
"Oh look." He sighed. "I've made a mess of you." Instead of getting the napkin, he leaned in and drew the flat of his tongue over the speck of sauce. He hummed with appreciation. "Tasty." Janelle met his eyes, trying not to whimper. She wasn't exactly sure he was talking about her meal.  
"Your food is getting cold."  
"I'll live." He finished feeding her. Janelle's face and neck were flushed. For an awkward dork, he seemed to know which of her buttons to push. Or maybe it was just dumb luck. She waited patiently, pressing her thighs together while he ate his burger. She massaged his thigh, the back of her hand brushing the bulge that had yet to go down.  
About the second time Tom swerved into traffic, Janelle sat squarely in her seat, keeping her lips and tongue off his ear and her on his thigh instead of his twitching cock. His hands were almost white knuckled on the steering wheel. His stomach gave a nervous cramp. He hadn't been with anyone since Melanie. Would he even remember what pleased her?? He kept glancing at her cleavage and licking his lips. By the time they pulled into her driveway, his stomach was cramping so bad he felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn't quite sure this was just nerves anymore.  
Janelle noticed him pale and sweaty, his eyes kind of glazed. "Tom, are you alright?"  
"I don't know. I thought it was just nerves, but I think I'm gonna be sick."  
"Oh god. Don't puke in your new car." They fumbled with their safety belts and the door handles. Janelle managed to get the door to her cottage open before Tom barreled through to the bathroom. She heard the toilet lid clatter before he was violently sick.  
Well. So much for that, she thought. She laid her purse on the table then ran him a glass of cool water before joining him in the bathroom. He collapsed against the side of her tub.  
"I'm so sorry, Janie."  
She handed him the glass of water which he sipped. He laid his head in her lap without asking. She smiled softly and combed his hair with her fingers. "It's alright, Tom."  
"No, its not. I ruined the evening."  
"It's fine, Tom."  
"Can I just crash on your bathroom floor? It's so nice down here."  
She laughed. "My couch or bed would be better."  
"Floor is cooler." She felt his forehead. He was burning up.  
"So long as you don't watch me pee." They laughed together but his cut abruptly short. He jerked up then was violently sick into the toilet again.  
Janelle couldn’t help the frustrated sigh that fell from her mouth. The evening had been going so well, and she was so looking forward to what she *knew* was coming. There was no mistaking it, not after their scene at the restaurant. But maybe this would make for a funny story in a few weeks. IF they got past this, anyway.  
She stayed with Tom until he fell asleep, his head finding a place in her lap. At least he didn’t look like he was hurting too much now. She carefully dislodged herself from the bathroom floor to set him up for the night; the blanket from the back of the couch and a spare pillow, a fresh glass of water and two Aleve. She tucked the pillow under his head, smoothing his hair back away from his face.   
‘Dammit, why did you have to get sick on tonight of all nights? You poor thing,’ Janelle thought. It didn’t seem quite fair, but it wasn’t his fault. She did make a mental note to not go back to that pub anytime soon though. Before she left Tom to get some rest, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his temple. “Feel better, sweetheart,” she whispered with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Janelle readied herself for bed and slipped into her nightgown. But the thin silk did little to calm her down. Sick or not, the man she was falling for quite readily was feet away from her. One that clearly wanted to make a move on her that evening.   
Well…why wait? Her fingertips traveled down her body and around her curves. She made contact with the sensitive flesh between her legs and gasped quietly. It wouldn’t take much tonight.   
Concentrating on teasing herself just a little bit, she ran her fingers up and down her lips. The breathy moans she made only served to make her wetter. Moving her middle finger to tap her clit, Janelle wasted no more time.   
Coaxing the small bud out was easy tonight. She worked her fingers in fast circles, using her other hand to alternate between her breasts and her lips again. She thought of the scene at dinner, and how she couldn’t help but feel Tom’s bulge on the back of her hand still. Janelle would certainly make up for lost time soon.   
With only a few more small strokes, Janelle felt her orgasm approaching. It almost teased her, and then she turned her head. When she did, she caught a whiff of Tom’s cologne. It seemed imbedded in her hair. And it was exactly what she needed. The notes of mandarin orange and wood took her right back to the booth and Janelle came around her fingers.   
The low whine she made faded as she came down from her high. Janelle felt only a little bit wrong for her party of one…but she would be sure to make it up to Tom soon. Maybe even sooner than he thought.  
Tom had woken up on the bathroom floor. Alone. Had he expected her to sit against the wall with his head in her lap the whole night? No, but it would have been nice. He gathered himself up and used the wall for a crutch. Janelle's bedroom door was cracked. And she was moaning. Oh no. Had she gotten food poisoning to? He pushed the door open just a bit. She wasn't sick. Quite the contrary. The moonlight left nothing to his imagination. Not her breast pulled from the top of that pretty nightie, not her knees open and her hips rising up off the bed. Her head turned to the side. He stood frozen. She licked her lips then bit the bottom one. He watched her body stiffen then relax. He stood there in the silence until her breath grew heavy with sleep.  
Tom slowly backed up the hall and to the bathroom. He picked up the blanket and pillow and went to the couch. Normally, he slept naked but tonight he stripped off his jeans and dress shirt and laid down in his boxers. Despite his upset stomach, his body still reacted to watching Janelle masturbating. God, that sounded so clinical in his head. Just his luck, she had left lotion on the coffee table. He didn't want to be crass but the tension at dinner, hell the tension in general and then seeing her get off. He couldn't get himself to calm down.  
He put some lotion in his hand then freed his cock from the boxers. He stroked his palm up then down, before wrapping his fingers around. He closed his eyes and groaned. He could see her perfectly. Those lips and legs parted, her pretty pussy. Fuck, she waxed it bald. His hips thrust up into his hand. Pre-cum leaked out the tip. Tom passed his thumb over the swollen purple head. He could smell her all around him. Vanilla and cinnamon with something floral.  
"Tom?" The sound of her voice brought him over. "Tom, are you ok?" Janelle flipped on the light and jerked. Tom tried to hurry and cover himself but too late. She'd seen him with his dick in his hand. She blushed and bit her bottom lip again.   
"Janie-"  
"I heard you groaning. I thought you were getting sick again." Tom sunk into the couch, wanting to die.  
"No, um, not...again.." Tom replied, turing absolutely crimson. How could he have been so stupid to think he could get away with it? Janelle slowly stepped toward him on the couch, while he mentally willed her away. There was no way he would be able to face her now. Especially after seeing her writhing around on her bed. He could smell it on her, and he was sure it would drive him crazy.  
Janelle sat down gently on the couch, facing him with her knees tucked under her.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again softly.  
He couldn't bring himself to look up to her. He drew a shaky breath and nodded.  
"Yeah, yes, I'm f...I'm fine," he managed to breathe out.  
"Has anyone ever told you what a terrible liar you are?" Janelle whispered in his ear. Tom went stock still. Her hand slid across the top of his thigh, under the blanket, and made contact with his swollen cock. She moaned appreciatively as her fingers wrapped around it. "Mm, I thought so, love."  
It was Tom's turn to moan as she began to pump his cock slowly. Janelle leaned closer to him and gently took his earlobe into her mouth. "Oh god, darling...yes..." Tom breathed out as her teeth scraped the soft skin and her hand began to move faster. It wouldn't take much for him, he was sure. Janelle switched hands, using her now free one to reach further between Tom's long legs to cup his balls. The groan that escaped him was almost inhuman.  
"Hmm, I think you like that, don't you, baby?" Janelle whispered.  
Tom choked on his answer. "Ye--I--yes, yes."  
She moved her lips from his ear to his jaw, paying close attention to the sensitive spot right at the corner of the bone. All the while, never stopping her motions on his throbbing cock. He could feel something tighten deep in his belly and he knew it wouldn't be long. Janelle leaned forward more, and her breasts brush against his arm. How much more could he withstand?  
Janelle tightened her fingers and found the spot on his neck she'd found earlier in the car. It was Tom's undoing. He practically roared as he came, hard, against the soft fabric of the blanket. Janelle kept pumping, looser now, while Tom bucked his hips and jerked forward. All the tension of the evening, and the last few weeks, had finally found a bit of a way out. As he finally stilled for a moment, he looked over to Janelle. The light haloed around her head and he could hardly stop himself. He reached for her face and all but leapt on top of her as he kissed her. She giggled at first, but soon fell into it. He was a damn good kisser, wasn't he?  
Tom pulled away slowly after a few moments, resting his forehead against hers. There weren't any words between them for the time being. Janelle tilted her head up and kissed his nose and the little spot between his eyes.  
"Well...I'm glad you're feeling better," she finally said softly.   
"Leagues, my dear love."  
"Am I your dear love? My goodness, then."  
"You are...you..." Tom couldn't get any other words out. Janelle stifled a giggle.  
"It's late. Come to bed, Tom. I promise it's more comfortable than this old couch."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Now, come."

It took Tom a moment to remember where he was when he opened his eyes to brilliant sunlight. A smile took his face once he did. He rolled over and there she was. Her soft warm body stretched out, long and lean. Tom curled his front against her back. He didn't press his morning wood against her, but he didn't try to hide it. He nuzzled his face into her hair at her neck, wrapping his arm snugly around her waist. She sighed in her sleep and nestled back against him. Her leg slid back and draped itself over his. He slid his knee up between hers, tucking it underneath the bottom one. He sighed and closed his eyes. With her pressed so close to him, he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he did, sleeping away the Saturday morning.

It was awful leaving later that morning. Janelle and Tom laid in bed as long as they possibly could, but Janelle had to get up and get her errands done. And Tom's weekly shopping wouldn't just do itself. She walked him to the door, dragging out the goodbye.  
"I want to see you again. This weekend. I can't wait until Monday to see you, there's never any time during the day there," Tom lamented.  
"Well...what do you say to tomorrow night then? A little dinner before the week kicks off?"  
"I would love it, my darling. Come to my home this time, it's your turn off!"  
"That sounds wonderful, love. Let me know what time, okay?"  
They exchanged kisses again then once more. Mr Tibbs padded his way into the entry and wound his way between their feet.  
"Hmm, I think he likes you, Tom," Janelle said softly.  
Tom chuckled a bit, then bent over to scratch his ears.  
"Well, I think he's rather sweet himself." Mr Tibbs started purring, lifting his chin to give better access under his neck. "Spoiled little bugger, isn't he?"  
"Of course. But I can't help myself, he's my little baby."  
Tom stood back up and kissed Janelle one more time before he knew it was time to go. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling."  
Janelle cracked the door open and Tom slid out, to keep kitty inside. She watched him walk slowly in the direction of his new car through the small window at the door. As he started it up, she bent to pick up Mr Tibbs.   
"What do you think, sweet pea? Should I keep him?" Her only reply was a loud purr and a blank squinty stare. "I'll take that as a yes, either way."  
~~~  
As Tom was finishing up his shopping later that afternoon, his phone rang. It was Dave.  
"Oi! Tommy! What are you doing right now?" Dave was always good for a good time, and had far more experience with women than Tom ever did. Maybe this would be a good chance to pick his brain.  
"Uh, nothing, Dave. What's going on?"  
"Listen- me and some of the guys are about to head for a pint around the corner. You should come! Don't sit in that mopey house for one more minute, come have some fun for once!"  
Now he *had* to go. It was a good time to clue everyone in on the fact that he may not be so lonely for much longer. "Yeah, man...um, I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
"You better hurry, you know how slaggy the girls can get the later you get there!"  
"Well, I may not have to worry about that much longer, Dave."  
"Oh, shit! Tommy's gone and got himself a girl, lads!" Dave shouted away from the phone, obviously for all the guys already assembled. A chorus of whoops and "yow's" went up. Tom fought the blush that rose in his face. "You get your arse here right now and tell us all about this girl, yeah?"  
Tom laughed. "I'll be there soon as I can, Dave." He said goodbye, and hurried to unpack his groceries. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about Janelle.  
Jackson set another shot in front of Tom. "She's sound like a right peach, Tommy boy." They clinked shot glasses and knocked them back.  
Dave sucked his teeth then tapped his empty shot on the bar. "So you've been dating her for a couple months. Yea?"  
"Yea."  
"Have you shagged her yet?"  
"Not that it's any your business, mate, but no."  
"Oh touchy."  
Jackson gave Dave a look and set another shot in front of Tom. This time, he was the only one. He'd had enough that he didn't seem to notice he was the only one shooting the whiskey. "I like Janie."  
"Boy's got a nick name for 'er already."  
"He's got it bad."  
"I do. I do." Tom sunk his head. "Boys, I nearly had her the other night."  
Jackson smiled triumphantly. Tom had reached his babbling threshold. The dam broke. He proceeded to tell his two best friends about her attacking him in the car then him feeding her in the pub.  
"But you didn't fuck her."  
"No, I got bloody sick. Yakking all over the place." They winced, Dave and Jackson in sympathy and Tom in memory.  
"Sod it, boy. When are you going out again?"  
"Tomorrow. She's coming over for dinner."  
"You think you'll be able to seal the deal?"  
"God, I hope so." Tom hung his head. "I want to see her face when I make her cum this time."  
"This time?"  
"Last night, I perved on her. Unintentionally."  
"Do tell."  
"I shouldn't." Dave, Jackson and the other four guys that his best friends invited scoffed and booed and cajoled until Tom finally caved. AFTER another shot. "I woke up on her bathroom and heard her moaning. I thought she was sick too. But when I got to her room, she was fingering herself. I thought she whispered my name." They encouraged him to continue. "Like a tit, I didn't make a move. Instead, I laid on her couch and started jerking off."  
"Why didn't you just get in bed with her?"  
"I don't know." He whined. "She caught me."  
Dave choked on his pint. "She what?"  
"She caught me." Jackson snorted as he tried not to laugh.  
"She caught you."  
Tom nodded and looked bashfully into his pint. "She finished for me."  
Dave nearly knocked over his glass and fumbled to catch it. "Like she blew you?"  
Tom shook his head and swallowed the mouthful of beer. "Handy. She even kissed me with puke breath. Then she took me to bed."  
"But you didn't fuck her." Jackson grabbed Tom's upper arm. He shook his head. "Tommy boy, bed her. Fuck. Marry the girl."  
"She wouldn't want me. Look at Melinda."  
"Whoa whoa whoa there, Thomas me lad. Melinda is not who you should be comparing Janelle to. Mellie is a gold digging slag. Always was. Always will be."  
Jackson sidled up to Tom. "So did she lick her fingers?"  
"Oh yes."  
"Was she quiet?"  
"Yea but I could tell she was forcing herself to be. And she kept reaching up to play with her nipples."  
"I've got to meet this girl." Jackson took a long drink of his pint. The rest of the night dissolved into laughter and liquor and more stories about their conquests. Dave poured Tom into his bed and took his shoes off, throwing a blanket over him.

Tom struggled desperately to get out of bed the next morning. The last few shots were not a good idea. The sun shone bright through the cracks in the blinds. It would take a lot of work to recover in time for his date with Janelle.  
Oh, no.   
It all came flashing back to him, all the things he’d said about her last night. And it made him want to crawl back into bed. He groaned.  
“Oh, god…I’m such an idiot.”  
He looked down realizing he was practically still wearing the same thing he’d worn to the pub the night before. His mouth felt fuzzy and dry at the same time, and his head pounded. If Tom planned on dinner tonight, he would have to get moving, and soon. It would be a very long day.  
After nearly three cups of coffee, Tom cleaned himself up enough to go shopping for dinner supplies, complete with candles and the best wine he could find there. He had a feeling his guilt was controlling this portion of the trip. It wouldn’t be out of line. He really hoped his boys, particularly Jackson, would keep their mouths closed around her if and when they all met.  
~*~  
“Tom, this is lovely. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble!”  
“But I wanted to, my darling. It was no trouble at all,” Tom assured Janelle. But he really had gone to a bit of trouble. He’d been able to pull himself together enough to make something simple, but he knew she loved. Chicken and rice with gravy, and even a very simple banoffee pie for dessert. Tom had lit the candles right before Janelle arrived, and they added to the already romantic atmosphere.  
He pulled her chair out for her and bent to lay a kiss on her temple as she settled into the chair.   
“Such a gentleman,” she said softly.  
“Only for my lady, my love,” Tom whispered in her ear. He took his seat as close as possible to Janelle and began to fill her plate.  
“This all looks amazing, Tom. Did you really make all of this?”  
Tom feigned hurt. “My love, of course I did. I can’t believe you would think otherwise! I slaved all day over a hot stove to cook us this lovely dinner and you just-“  
Janelle couldn’t hold her giggle anymore as Tom went on his false diatribe. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry! I’ll never doubt you again!” she said through laughter. But Tom wasn’t quite convinced.  
“Is that so? Somehow I feel your little giggles belie your true intentions, my dear. How can I know you’re being truthful?”  
Janelle bit her lip with a grin and reached forward, taking hold of the collar of his shirt. Tom dropped the spoon he had used into the dish on the table. Janelle leaned forward, brushing her lips against his and teasing the tip of his nose with her own.   
“My dear sweet man. I would never lie to you. Ever.”  
She punctuated her last word with a kiss, pressing her soft lips to his thin ones. Tom melted against Janelle, bringing his hands up to cup her face. The kiss was insistent, full of love. It was her way of letting him know he would never have to worry about her intentions. Janelle wanted to make sure Tom never worried if she really did care.  
They pulled apart slowly, neither really wanting to stop. But Tom’s stomach began it’s protest. As they ate, they fed each other and themselves, even dessert. As they finished, Tom pulled Janelle up from her spot draped across his legs.  
“I have a surprise for you, love.”  
“What could possibly top this?”  
“Come with me,” Tom insisted as he pulled her into his near-empty living room. He’d moved the coffee table and chairs to the far corners, leaving the middle empty. He dropped her hand to move to the small stereo in the corner, and plugged his phone in. Tom started up a playlist he’d put together years before that was perfect. It was full of Slim Galliard and Louis Armstrong, some of his favorites.   
Janelle was dumbstruck, standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face. The first song began to play as Tom reached out his hand.  
“May I have this dance?”  
Janelle breathed a laugh. He was really something else. She reached out to take his hand, and Tom pulled her into him. His arm snaked around her waist as her hand found it’s way up into the curls at the base of his neck. Oh, how she had wanted to wrap those curls around her fingers.   
Their bodies pressed together, this was more intimate than catching each other like they did Friday. Swaying back and forth in rhythm, the gentle music leading their steps.  
Tom looked down into Janelle’s eyes. She was looking up at him with a smile and stars in her eyes. “I wanted to make up for Friday. I felt awful…and not just because I was sick. I ruined our evening, and-“  
“Tom, it’s fine. That wasn’t your fault. It could have happened to anyone, really.”  
“But it didn’t. It happened to us, and I’m so sorry. I want to make it up to you.”  
“Well, i would say you have, my darling. I can’t remember the last time I danced with someone like you. Our first date notwithstanding, of course,” Janelle blushed a bit.  
Tom couldn’t wait any longer. He bent his head and kissed Janelle, almost desperately. Like he was drowning and she was air. She returned his fervor and slid both arms around his neck. He could feel himself growing hard, and rolled his hips into hers, getting just the reaction he wanted. Janelle moaned softly into his mouth. Her nipples tightened in her bra, anticipating what was coming.  
They broke breathless from each other, foreheads pressed together. Janelle took charge of the moment. She took Tom’s hand and pushed him in the direction of what she assumed was his bedroom. But he turned the tables on her. He picked her up, cupping her ass and all but charging on his mile-long legs to his bedroom. Janelle giggled excitedly the whole way there. As they reached the door, Janelle turned to operate the knob as Tom carried her in. He kicked the door shut behind them, giving her ass one more squeeze. He loved to hear her squeal when he did that.   
“Darling, you cannot expect me to be held responsible what that noise does to me, do you realize?”  
“Maybe that’s why I make that noise,” Janelle said breathily into his ear. “Show me what it does to you, my love."  
Tom set Janelle on her feet at the foot of the bed. Their mouths met again, the kiss growing in urgency. He pushed the soft sweater off her shoulder, the other falling off naturally and landing on the floor. His hand glided up her arm then over her breast, squeezing firmly. She gasped his mouth.  
Her hands worked at his belt, button and zipper while his tugged the silk camisole from the waistband of her skirt and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss. She hadn't worn a bra. He bent to take one peaked nipple into his mouth, licking and gently biting. She gasped and her hand closed around his curls. He moved to the second one, showing it equal attention.  
Janelle came back to herself enough that she reached into his open jeans. No boxers or briefs. Completely bare. Her small eager hand closed on his cock. He stilled, open mouth pressed to her breast bone. His hips thrust against her stroking hand as she pulled him free of the jeans.  
He let loose the clasp of her skirt so it fluttered to the floor. Both of his hands claimed her ass, squeezing until she squealed deliciously in his mouth.  
His breath became a pant the more she stroked him. He swallowed and shook his head, brushing his face between her breasts. "Janie, stop or I'll cum."  
She giggled. "I thought that was the idea."  
Tom gently pulled her hand away. "You first." He reached across himself with both hands and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it. He knelt before her, pressing his face into her pussy. She reached for the bed post with one hand, his head with the other. He sucked on the damp silk, lapping at her around the fabric. He reached up and grabbed the sides of the lacey white thong and drew it down her legs. When she stepped out, he balled them up and tucked them into his pocket. They shared a moment of eye contact when she looked down as he looked up.  
Tom lifted her right leg and draped it over his shoulder, giving him more access. He parted her lips with his fingers before he dove in, licking and sucking her sensitive little bud. He watched her lips part and her cheeks blush. When her eyes closed and her head fell back, he was satisfied. He slipped two long fingers into her, eliciting a keen he'd never heard before. Her body shook, hips rolling to his mouth.  
He moaned against her, sucking her clit with fervor while his fingers pumped in and out. Her knee jerked and she clutched his hair tighter. Tom reached down and stroked his aching cock with his hand soaked in her juices.  
Janelle's body undulated, pushing her pelvis to his face. Tom grunted before he repositioned himself, clamping his arms around her thighs and going in deeper, giving her no relief from licking and sucking. Her thighs and belly tightened. "Let go, baby. Cum." His tongue hit just the right spot and she did, her body stiffening before she collapsed on the bed.  
Tom stood up, watching her chest heave with effort to catch her breath. He shoved his jeans down his legs and stepped out.  
"Janie." She looked up at him, propping herself up on her elbows. "This is what you do to me." His stroked his cock, passing his thumb over the head. He walked around to the night stand and opened the second drawer. He opened the condom.  
"Here. Let me." Janelle crawled over the bed. Tom handed her the condom. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Smiling playfully, she kissed the tip, sucking the precum from his slit.  
"Shit." He clenched his fists. Spurred on, her lips passed over the head of his cock. He sucked in a breath as her lips met her hand. She gagged slightly and pulled back. "Oh my darling, I won't last if you use your mouth."  
"Well we can't have that." Janelle gave him a quick teasing lick then rolled the condom on slowly.  
Tom's hands flexed. It had been almost 4 years since he'd been with a woman, since Melanie. The one thing he'd gotten right was reducing her to sobbing moans when he was on top. "Lay back."  
Janelle scooted back on the bed and laid back, letting her legs fall open. Tom nestled between her thighs. He teased them both with the head of his cock against her clit. She writhed on the bed in encouragement. He placed himself at her entrance then moved over her.  
Their eyes met. His jaw set as he slid in slowly, savoring the way her walls cleaved to him through the thin latex barrier. Her lips parted until he was fully seated. She touched his chin, pulling him in for a kiss. They're tongues met and lapped at each other then their lips met. His hips rolled with each slow thrust.  
"Janelle."  
"Yes, Tom." They breathlessly kissed again.  
Ohhhhh god, she felt good. And the way she tightened around him. The gasping moans she made when his angle brought him against her g spot.  
"Right there. Don't stop." They kissed passionately. Tom's arms shook. He wanted her to cum again before he did. He needed it. Her nails dug into his bicep and his shoulder. Her thighs tightened against and around his waist. She lifted her hips off the bed. He buried his face in her neck, panting. She cried out and stiffened again, her orgasm sweeping over her. He let himself go, cumming in stuttering thrusts.  
Tom rested his full weight on her, their heartbeats fluttering rapidly against each other. He propped himself up. "Janelle, I -" He swallowed and licked his lips. "I love you, Janelle."  
"Tom...you hardly know me," Janelle whispered against his lips. She was trying stay awake, the haze of the evening's latest activities taking their toll.  
"I know plenty. And I know I love you."  
He smiled and nuzzled her nose. She couldn't help but laugh lightly. But Janelle felt the tension in the air. "Tom, I-I..."  
"No, shh. It's all right. You don't have to say it yet." He mentally smacked himself for letting it slip like that. Just another stupid move on his part.  
After a beat, Janelle reached up to brush a curl off his forehead. She wanted to keep this moment tender, so she chose her words carefully. "Tom. I care about you so much. You're an amazing man. You dance like a dream and can cook better than anyone else I know...and I'm afraid if I say those words too soon...something will happen and you'll take it all back."  
Tears crept into her eyes. She wanted to admit her feelings, she really did. But Janelle had been burned before. And of all the men she'd dated, she wanted to be sure about Tom the most.   
He readjusted his position on top of her, not wanting to see her upset.   
"Shh, shh, my darling. Don't cry, please." He kissed her forehead. "I could never take it back, not after tonight. And I'll say it again- I love you." A laugh escaped her throat again, breaking through the tears. "There's my smiling girl. I love that one most."  
Tom leaned down, claiming her lips in a soft kiss one last time before rolling off her to the side. He pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Janelle reciprocated, sliding her arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his left pec. Her leg slid up over his and she tucked her foot under his calf.  
It only took a handful of minutes for her to drift asleep wrapped around him like that. But that wasn't the case for Tom. He stayed awake, looking down on Janelle. She was beautiful when she slept, something he hadn't been able to appreciate last time they'd spent the night together. He played with a lock of her hair and floated his fingertips over her eyebrows. He carefully stroked her jawline. He was more sure of what he'd said now than he was when he said it. And he would do whatever it took to make her feel the same.  
~~~~  
Tom slid his soapy arms around her in the shower the next morning as she giggled. "I never pegged you as *this* type, love," Janelle joked with him.  
"Oh darling, I'm just an environmentalist. Showering together saves water," he said with a wink.  
"Just don't get my hair wet, and maybe I'll believe you!"  
Janelle breathed deep the scent of his body wash. He'd found some Ivory soap for her to use- his just wouldn't cut it. "We'll raise enough eyebrows just driving in together. And I don't know how I would manage to concentrate on actually working if I smell like you all day!" Janelle laughed.  
They shared a small pot of tea and a small breakfast of fruit and some eggs before leaving, Janelle certainly not looking like she had spent the night at his place as she popped into the passenger side of his car.  
Tom leaned over to kiss her one last time before he started the car. It was deep and longing, but gentle. Loving. As he took her face into his hands, she reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrists. He broke slowly from her lips, not pulling far enough away to break any real contact. "Hm, that one will last me all day," he said.  
Janelle squeezed his wrists one last time before letting him go to start the car. As it purred to life, she knew she was done for. She would be saying those three words in no time.

Thomas made it through that first day without going mad with need to touch her, to kiss her. After that with holidays coming up, the next few weeks blended together. He stayed over with her. Janelle stayed over with him. He'd completely forgotten about the night at the pub when his liquor soaked tongue let his mouth run.  
That is until Dave called.  
"Tommy boy!"  
"What's up, Dave?"  
"Well, my girl is throwing a dinner party and inviting her tarty little friends so I'm inviting me mates. You can bring wosername. Janelle! "  
"I'll ask her. When?"  
"Tomorrow."  
Tom nearly choked on his biscuit. "Tomorrow? That's really short notice, man. I've got papers to grade. You do realize my semester is almost out for holiday. Exams, mate."  
"I'm sorry, Tom. But I need ya here. I can't spend all night with Beck's birds and their prats. I'll be drunk by the time we eat."  
"I'll ask her, Dave. I'll ask."  
"Thanks, Tommy boy." The line clicked dead and Tom just looked at it.  
He called Janelle. "Hey you."  
"Hey, beautiful. I have a favor to ask."  
"What's that, baby?"  
"My friend Dave just invited me to a dinner party. Would you go with me?"  
Janelle looked at the phone then at Mr. Tibbs. Meeting his friends? This was a big step. Not really something they'd discussed either.  
"Uh, sure when?"  
There was hesitation on the line. "Tomorrow."  
Janelle's grading pen paused above the paper. "Tomorrow?"  
"Yea." She could practically picture him with his head ducked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I'll have to juggle a few things but yes, I'll go."  
"You will? You don't have to if you don't really want to."  
Janelle smiled. "Tom. It's fine. I just had a hair appointment and Christmas shopping to do."  
Tom smacked his forehead but came up short before skin touched skin so no noise was made. "I'll pick you up around 6?"  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then, lover." She hung up and once again, Tom was left staring at the phone. Christmas. Was he expected to get her something? They -had- been dating for 6 months. Great. He probably should. But what to get her? He really was no good at this.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom rang the doorbell the next evening, gift in hand. He really hoped she liked it. A few seconds later, Janelle swung the door open to reveal her party dress. She looked amazing. Black boots, a bright red long-sleeved dress, and a shimmering gold scarf. Tom's jaw fell slack as she cozied up to him in the doorway.  
"What do you think? Will your friends like it? Do I look all right?"  
"Do you look all-- Darling, if we weren't already going to be late, I would take you here on your front steps. In front of God and everyone else watching," Tom purred in her ear when he regained the ability to speak.   
Janelle grabbed his hand. "We can't be late to meet your friends. I'll feel terrible. Let's go, love!"  
~~~  
Dinner was..interesting enough. Tom's friends didn't seem to fit him, not to Janelle. They were rowdier than she had imagined. But she had grown up with sisters. She didn't have any real point of reference. Fortunately, all their joking and picking on one another seemed good-spirited, at least.  
And Janelle got on great with Dave's girlfriend Becky and her friends. They were not the usual girls Janelle would have made friends with, but they were sweet and seemed really interested in getting to know her. She was never one to judge a book too harshly by its cover.   
As the evening rolled on and the food began to disappear, the women broke off from the men. The fairer sex moved to the kitchen to help put away the food and refill each other's wine glasses. Tom, Dave, and the other guys moved to the den.  
"Miss me while you're gone?" Janelle teased him before they went in opposite directions.  
"I miss you every time, my darling love." Tom smiled back sweetly. They sneaked a kiss while no one was looking.  
"Have fun with the boys, baby." Janelle blushed as she sauntered into the kitchen under the watchful curious eyes of Becky and her friends.  
"Sweet pea, we all just HAVE to tell you- you and Thomas are the absolute sweetest couple we have ever seen!"  
"Oh, Beck, really-"  
"No, we mean it! You two are such a good fit for each other! And so cute together, I mean, look at them both!" Janelle's cheeks flamed and she couldn't break her smile if she tried. Not only had Tom's friends liked her, but she had seemed to find her own new friends tonight. She was thankful she shook off her nerves and joined Tom.  
In the den, it was a very different story. The men had turned the room into a debauched storytelling with Tom the center of attention.  
"A'right, mate- it's time to spill it. Have you or have you not finally done the dirty deed wif' your girl in there?" Dave started in. The bar was already set high.  
"Lads, I am not telling any of you a damn thing! How do you expect me to tell you anything when she's right in there?!" Tom hissed in a low whisper. His heart raced as he tried to keep anyone in the kitchen from hearing what was going on.  
"Aw, come off it, Tommy! You said last time you didn't have the guts to see it through. Don't sit 'ere and tell us you backed down from it?" Jackson dug at him. The two men went back and forth, digging and picking and wearing Tom down, trying to get any detail they could out of him.  
"Is your own sex life so boring you have to peel away at mine to find satisfaction?" Tom defended. Jackson and Dave laughed at Tom. He wanted to be mad at his friends, but he really just couldn't be. They only picked on him because they cared. That whole "guy" thing. So Tom cracked a smile of his own. Then decided to join in. "You're both just mad with jealousy you aren't nearly as satisfied as I am."  
"Oohhh!!" Jackson vocalized, shocked at Tom's sudden brazenness.   
"Just last night, I had the old girl bent over my bed, hands pulling at my headboard, making her moan like a cat in heat. Not that you'd know what that sounds like, Dave," he continued. "That little hot pair of legs gets wrapped around me every night, and she loves every damned second of it." Tom watched as the expressions on Dave and Jackson's faces changed, but didn't stop to ask why. He thought maybe they were finally going to stop teasing him.  
"She loves it when I take her while she's grading papers. Want to know why all her students have high marks? Because she's too focused on getting it from me to actually grade a damn thing, and she's too happy afterward to give any of her kids a poor mark." Dave began to shake his head quickly, looking directly at Tom like he was trying to tell him something.  
"Oh yes, Dave. She loves it."Tom knew the words coming out of his mouth were vile...but he just wanted to keep up with his boys in the moment. And besides, it was all in harmless fun. He thought.  
"So that's it?" a small voice from behind him whispered. Tom knew that voice. He whipped around so fast he thought he would lose his balance, to see Janelle standing not two feet from him. Every bit of air from his fresh speech had deflated. He wanted to curl up into a ball as he stood there looking at her, the angry tears forming in her eyes. "Not only am I your little fuck toy, I'm also a bad teacher? And I don't care about my students?"  
"Janelle, I can explain--"  
"There's nothing to explain, Tom. I heard every word I needed to hear. If that's all I am to you, then you can find another dumb lay to hang on your arm," Janelle said as she turned on her heel to fetch her jacket and purse from the other room.  
Tom bounded after her, pleading, "Please, let me explain, you don't understand!"  
"I understand perfectly, Thomas! I meant nothing to you, not really!" He reached for her, but she smacked his hands away. "Do not touch me, ever again!"  
Tom recoiled as he tried to understand what was happening. He chased after Janelle as she stormed out of the house, no jacket against the biting London cold. "Janelle, please! Let me explain. You have to let me explain! You need to understand!"  
"Understand what?!" she shouted as she whipped around, hands coming up to point in his face. "Understand that I'm nothing but a joke to you? That the man I love looked at me like I was just some stupid fuck he could go tell all his friends about?!"  
"It isn't like that, I swear it!"  
"I know what I saw!" The silence that followed was deafening. The anger, palpable. And what followed hurt more than any icy snowflake falling and chilling Tom to his bones. "Don't ever speak to me again. I never want to see you again, Thomas. Ever."  
Janelle turned back on her heel and marched through the cold, leaving Tom to stand and watch her go. She was furious with him. How could he even joke about something like this? No matter with his friends. It was unforgivable to her.  
Tom watched her disappear down the street, the temperature dropping by the minute. He couldn't feel his toes. After a few minutes, Dave appeared behind him and dragged him back in the house. "Come on mate, you'll get frostbite if you stay out here another minute. Let's go in, get some tea." No amount of tea could help him, though. He knew that. He had just ruined the only chance he had to be with the only other woman on the planet he loved. What was he supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Tom sat at his desk, tapping his pencil, absently staring off into space. He kept glancing at Janelle's closed door. She'd avoided him and ignored him since the night of the dinner party. He felt her absence like an ache. A cancerous sore in his life that throbbed when he poked it. Dave and Jackson has apologized half-heartedly at the urging of their girlfriends who threatened them with castration if they didn't. But Tom knew they didn't mean it. They'd egged him on. He'd been the one to break.  
He sighed. Tomorrow was the last day of term before holidays. Three whole weeks without even a passing glance at her. He looked out into the dark night. His own lost and forlorn expression reflected back at him. The movement of her door caught his attention. She cast a cold glance his way before shutting her door firmly and locking it.  
"See you tomorrow, Janelle." She huffed and hurried off down the hall. He rolled his head on his neck, groaning, and let his head thump against the blotter. This was Hell. So much worse than when he'd found his (now ex) wife in bed with his best friend.  
Janelle heard his head thump against the desk as she walked down the hall. Served him right. Her anger had cooled to tears by the time she'd gotten three blocks from Dave's house. Thankfully, they didn't live too far from a main road and she was able to call a cab and wait in a pub.  
She couldn't sleep that night. His smell was all over the sheets. And every whiff brought new tears and hurt. So she'd wasted them. Then proceeded to clean the house to very loud music. She fumbled with her keys at her car. The door to the school opened and closed. Tom made his way down the walk, briefcase in hand, face tucked into his upturned collar. He glanced up at the security light. The white glow reflected off tears in his eyes and trails on his cheeks.  
Janelle's heart squeezed. Served him right though. She swallowed any affection or compassion for him and slid into the driver's seat. She slammed her door and flexed her hands on the wheel. No. He doesn't get her sympathy. Not after what he said.  
The students were in high gear all day. Tom felt like a ringmaster in a circus. By the time the final bell rang, he was glad to see their backs. He heard Janelle talking out in the hall and grabbed the box off his desk.  
Janelle glared at him but politely ended her conversation. "Yes?" She raised a thin eyebrow and didn't offer him anymore.  
Tom swallowed and held out the perfectly wrapped present with a hand tied red bow. "I bought you a Christmas gift."  
"I don't want it. I don't want anything from you, Tom."  
"Please, Janie-Janelle. I want you to have it. And my deepest apologies. I was an idiot. I let my friends wind me up and I caved to their taunting. I shouldn't have said those things about you. Nor implied that you were anything less than the hard working, dedicated teacher that you." He sighed. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." Janelle reluctantly took the box. He made as if to reach to touch her face but stopped himself, pulling up short and dropping his hand to his side. "Have a good holiday, Janelle." I miss you. I love you. I need you like air. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. A weak-willed tit. Who hurt the one person he loves more than anything. He slid into his jacket and grabbed his briefcase.  
His phone rang as he slid into the driver's seat. "Didi?"  
The bubbly little girl voice of his favorite, closest cousin erupted forth from the speaker. "Tommy bear! Come spend the holiday in London with me!"  
"Didi, I can't-"  
"Yes you can! Jackson told me about Janelle. I'm sorry, bubba. So come get pissed for two weeks then head back to domesticity in the countryside." He sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Tommy. Tommy bear. You know you want to."  
"Alright. Alright!" He shouted to get her to stop that bloody sing-song chant. "I'll be there tomorrow." His cousin cheered then hung up without saying bye.

As Tom pulled into the spot in Didi's garage, he sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He hoped the next two weeks would be gentle on him, and Didi wouldn't press him for too many details. Not at first anyway. But he kinda figured that ship had sailed. He unfolded himself from the driver's seat just in time for the bubbly brunette to come bounding around the corner.  
"I saw you pull in. I'm so glad you're here, Tommy!"  
She all but attacked him as she ran to hug him. He did his best to seem excited to see her. She was his favorite cousin.  
"Didi! I'm so happy to see you, dear," Tom said as she squeezed his neck in a deep hug.  
"I still can't believe you even agreed to come! It's like pulling teeth with you sometimes!"  
"Well, you've got me now. Let's have some fun, eh?" he said half-heartedly. 'Janelle would have had me these next two weeks if I hadn't been such a fucking moron,' he thought. 'I wonder what she's doing right now...probably decorating her tree. Or putting up lights.'  
He almost entertained the thought that Janelle had a male friend come over..to help heal her wounds. But the idea made him sick. And Didi pulled him from his thoughts anyway.  
"Come on! Come put your stuff away and have a drink. I told all the boys at the pub you'd be coming. They can't wait to see you again!"  
It had been years since Tom had been to Rose Red Pub. It had been one of his favorites in his younger years and held so many memories for him. He'd had his first pint here, fallen in love and gotten heartbroken many times over, usually in the same night. It's where he and Melanie first met. Although, she hadn't even seen him the first night he saw her.   
It was a fun evening at least. Didi's friends did their best to distract him and make him laugh. One of them, Troy, was also a teacher on his break. At least they could commiserate with each other on their more ridiculous stories.   
But at the end of the evening, when Didi took him home, it was quiet again. And the quiet was what he hated the most. Because in it, he would think of Janelle. All he could do was think of what to do when he saw her again. He had to do something to make her understand, to at least accept his apology. He lay on his cousin's guest bed and thought desperately of ways to get through to her. But he'd never been good at that. Not even when Melanie left.   
He turned the bedside lamp on and sat up. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon, so he figured he'd unpack his bag. As Tom pulled out a few shirts and some pants he'd packed, he felt something against his fingers. He pulled the sides of the bag open and saw it. It was a little note from Janelle. One she'd left in there a few months back, when he had used the same bag to stay with her one weekend. Her scroll handwriting took up the small half-sheet of paper, and the rest was filled with little hearts, with a lipstick kiss in the bottom corner.  
"I miss you already, love! I can't believe how lucky I am to see the man I love every day. I love you so, you sweet man!"  
The ink had smudged a little and the corners were just a little dog-eared. Not matter the condition though, Tom felt his eyes sting at reading the words. He pressed the lipstick corner to his own lips.  
"I love you still, Janelle. Please forgive me. I'm a complete idiot and you deserve so much better than I gave you, but I still love you." Tom whispered the words then caught himself. "It's the middle of the night and you're talking to a piece of paper. You idiot. Go to bed," he chided himself.   
So he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers around his neck. He listened to the snow fall outside on the noise of the city. But before he fell asleep, he tucked Janelle's note under his pillow. He just had to do something. He couldn't live like this for much longer.

Didi sat curled up in the overstuffed chair, sipping her coffee. "Take me shopping, Tommy bear."  
Tom looked up from his book and pushed the glasses up further on the bridge of his nose where they had slid down. "You make more than me. How am I going to take You shopping?"  
"Oh come on, you are brilliant at carrying my bags!"  
Tom snorted. "Alright."  
*  
Janelle pecked at her food. She'd been thinking on Tom's apology and the as yet unopened present on her kitchen table. Her mother snapped her fingers in front of her face. "You're somewhere else, poppet."  
"Sorry, mum."  
"Is this about Tom? Did you two have a row?"  
Janelle pushed her food away. "Something like that. He's an idiot. And we're no longer seeing each other."  
"Shame. He's been the nicest boy you've dated in awhile. Dessert?"  
Janelle shook her head. "Right, a shame."  
She looked up as a couple walked by the restaurant. Through the thin glass, she could have sworn that was Tom's voice. The woman had her arm linked in his and he was carrying her bags. They suddenly stopped and faced each other. The dark-haired girl grabbed his -TOM'S!- face and kissed it rapidly and repeatedly. 'Oh Tom, I love you so much!'  
Janelle felt instantly sick. Like she'd been punched in the gut. Tears stung her eyes. But she broke up with him. Why did seeing him with another woman hurt so much?  
*  
Tom and Didi hurried down the sidewalk, huddling close. "I'm telling you. Just keep apologizing. And being there. She'll come around. She'll remember what you had and what a great guy you are. And even eventually she'll just kiss you to pieces and she say 'Oh Tom, I love you so much!'" Didi stopped then illustrated what she was saying. Tom laughed and shook his head.  
"Come on, Didi darling, you owe me a pint for lugging this shit around."  
Much, much later and many, many pints and shots later, Tom lay on the downstairs bathroom floor. "You know the first time I stayed the night with her, I spent the night on her bathroom floor and her couch because I got food poisoning." Tom squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of nausea.  
"Aw, Tommy."  
"She took care of me. Mel woulda jus let me lay there. But she took care of me. Then I was an idiot what ran my mouth to Dave an Jacks."  
Didi sat back on her heels as Tom sprang up to be violently sick in the toilet. "I'm sure she'll come 'round, Tommy. You're a great chap. She's lucky to have you."  
Tom leaned over the toilet, resting his cheek on his arm. "I love her, D. And I've lost her."  
Didi pursed her lips together, frowning. She hated seeing him like that. "Have you finished?"  
"I think I saw breakfast in that last flush so yes."  
"Come on, then. Let's get you to bed." She helped him up. They leaned on each other as they climbed the stairs. Tom fell into the bed, face down. Didi slipped his shoes off and threw a quilt over him. She stealthily slipped his phone off the nightstand and closed the door behind her.  
"He ok?" She shook her head and looked up at her steady.  
"He's drunk. And broken hearted." Didi unlocked his phone and scrolled through the contacts.  
"Now what are you doing?" The tall bald beefcake slipped his arms around her.  
"Helping my favorite cousin. It just needs a feminine touch." She found Janelle's number and sent it to her phone then deleted the message.  
"I'll tell you what needs a feminine touch." He growled and chased her squealing into her bedroom.

"Please sweet, it would just mean so much to him if you would just sit and have a chat with him! You've no idea!" Didi begged over the phone the next morning.  
"He can forget it and so can you! How did you even get this number?" Janelle questioned the woman at the other end of the line. She had had her own late night. After seeing Tom with another woman, Janelle had polished off a bottle of Pinot Grigio from her mum's fridge. And was regretting every second she spent on the phone opposite the shrill voice currently begging for forgiveness.  
"Please Janelle! You have to see him. He's the most pathetic little thing," Didi begged again.   
"Good, he deserves it after what he said about me!"  
"Oh dear, please? Just come meet us for tea this afternoon. You won't be sorry! Just give him two minutes, and if you still want to leave after that, then you can. But give him just 120 seconds of your day. I'll even buy you a cuppa if you come."  
Janelle fell silent. It was evident this wouldn't go down without a fight. And she really was not in fighting mode right now. "I saw him with another woman yesterday. I know it was him."  
"Not possible, sweet. I was with him all day yesterday! Hand to the Queen, I swear it!"  
There went that excuse. "Fine. Two minutes, and I'm walking. Tell him he better make it worth my while if he's as miserable as you say he is."  
"Oh!! My dear, you will not regret this! I can't wait to-"  
"Yes, fine, okay," Janelle interrupted Didi's victory squeals. "I'll be there. Maybe it'll do me good to see how awful he's feeling."  
Didi told Janelle where to meet them and quickly ended the call. She could hear Tom stirring around upstairs.  
As he landed on the bottom step, Didi appeared in front of him. "Good morning! I have a surprise for you, love!"  
"Di, it's really too early for this. Last night was very unkind to me, you know that," Tom defended on his way to the coffee maker. He would need something stronger than tea this morning.  
"You're going to love this one, I promise! We're going for tea this afternoon with a new friend of mine. You've just got to see her," she chirped.  
Tom sighed, dropping his head. "Di, I don't really want to meet any of your girlfriends right now. Not today."  
"Just trust me, Tommy bear! You'll be so happy to see this one. She's perfect!" Di exclaimed as she wrapped Tom in a hug from behind.   
"I don't have any choice in the matter, do I?"  
"Nope. I already told her you'd be there."  
Tom sighed again. "Fine. You're damn lucky you're my favorite cousin."  
"I know! It works out fantastic for me, doesn't it?"  
~*~  
At two on the dot, Janelle pushed open the door to the small tea shop Didi told her about. Her eyes scanned the room for Tom and what she thought Didi might look like. She didn't have to look hard.   
Tom was facing the door, but didn't see her yet. Steeling her nerves as she looked at him, she realized just how right his cousin was when she said how pathetic he looked.   
His eyes were rimmed with red. And he didn't look like he's eaten much in the last few weeks. He even sipped his tea listlessly.   
'Give him two minutes, that's all,' Janelle thought.   
She stepped slowly towards the small bistro table. Her mouth went dry and her knees shook. She hadn't been this close to him since before Christmas break, and wasn't sure how she would feel. And she realized it was tearing her up.   
He seemed smaller now. His eyes weren't as bright, and his face more drawn. He almost looked deflated, as if someone had took a pin to him.  
Tom glanced up and did a double take when he saw Janelle. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was! He jerked to his feet, almost knocking over the table.  
"Janelle, I didn't-- I mean, I-I-I...I can't believe-" Tom stammered out.   
Janelle put her hand up. "Didi called me. She said you wanted to talk. And I told her I would give you two minutes."  
Tom moved to take her hand but hesitated. He didn't want to move too quickly and blow his shot. And at the same time he wanted to wring his cousins' neck, he could have kissed her for what she'd done. He quickly moved to pull out Janelle's chair, which he was thrilled for her to accept. He even reached for the teapot before she put her hand over the empty cup.   
"No. Not yet," she protested. Tom understood. What happened in the next two minutes would be very important.  
Didi took the chance to stand quickly and squeak out, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to make a dash to the Ladies'," and did just that. It wouldn't be right to her to watch what was about to happen, good or bad.  
Tom took his seat quickly and began to pour out all the things he'd wanted to say for the last several weeks.  
"What I did was inexcusable and awful, and I can never apologize enough to you. I can't imagine how I've hurt you, and I know you may not believe me, but it's hurt me so much as well. To not be able to see you and hold you has been like torture, you can't imagine how awful I feel, and knowing it's entirely my fault," he rambled. Janelle's face began to soften as he continued.  
"I was nothing short of a damn fool to get riled like I did that night at Dave's. I never should have said I word, and I'm so sorry. What I said? About your teaching skills and your students? It was more out of line that anything anyone could ever say. You can't imagine how sorry I am, and how disgusting I feel when I think about it." His voice shook the more he spoke. It was becoming clear to Janelle that Tom really was sorry. But she wasn't ready to cave quite yet. But he wasn't finished yet.  
"I am truly and fully sorry for the despicable things I said about you. You have no idea how sorry I am. You never should have been treated like that, and you never should have ever had to doubt that the one person who you trusted would ever think of you as nothing but his personal little toy. Janelle, I love you so much I can't explain. And if you give me the chance, I will never, ever again, treat you with anything but all the respect and love you deserve. I don't deserve a woman like you, pure and simple. But I will spend every waking moment trying to. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Tom had gone over his two minutes, but Janelle didn't leave. Nor did she care. She could see in his eyes that Tom was truly sorry. He was half crying as he begged for forgiveness, in the middle of a tea shop.   
"You hurt me," she stated quietly. "You said the worst things about me I've ever heard. You said I was your little fuck toy and I loved it. Then you all but said I was a shit teacher. I love my job, Tom. I spend hours working on it every day, and not just in a classroom. All I've wanted to do was teach. And to have someone belittle that who I thought I could trust hurts more than you can imagine." Tom's face fell. His heart began to sink, and he could feel Janelle slipping away from him. Until she added, "You are going to have to work very hard to make it up to me. And you can start by pouring my tea."  
The realization sunk in that she wasn't going anywhere, and Tom leapt through the door she opened for him. He poured her a cup and mixed it just how she liked, two sugars and a small splash of milk. As he placed the cup in front of her gingerly, they both heard the familiar click of Didi's heels.  
"There's my loves! How are we?"  
Tom and Janelle shared a look. He kept his eyes on hers as he answered his cousin, "We're doing lovely, Di. Absolutely amazing."


	7. Chapter 7

Tom sat with his hands wrapped around a coffee cup, watching the snow fall. Janelle had agreed to come to Didi's on Christmas after spending the morning with her mother. That morning, his conniving cousin had buggered off to her steady's 'for the day and maybe the night'.  
The door bell rang as the sky began to darken. Tom set his cup on the table and went to answer. He knew it was probably Janie, but he didn't want to risk it being some heartless thief. He looked through the peephole and grinned. His lady love stood in the graying light. She was looking off, but he could see his present resting on her breast bone.  
Tom opened the door before she could knock a second time. "Janie, I'm so glad you could make it." She didn't mince words as she stepped in the door. He looked at her with confusion as she wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. A kiss that was a far cry from the peck on the cheek they'd shared at the café two days ago.  
"Happy Christmas, Tom."  
"Happy Christmas." He grinned like an idiot.  
"Is Didi here?"  
"No, she went to her steady's, the little shit. Invites me to the city for the holiday them buggers off."  
Janelle walked into the den, the only room with a light on in the dimming house. Tom quickly shut the door to stop the wind and snow from blowing in. "I opened your present this afternoon when I got home."  
"I saw. Do you like it?" Tom walked into the room and stopped in his tracks.  
Janelle had closed the curtains and stood in the middle of the room. "Why don't you come open your present and find out?"  
Tom licked his lips and swallowed. "O - okay." He closed the distance between them, looking for a present but the only thing he could see was Janelle with her coat tied. He hesitantly reached for the tie of the coat. When she didn't pull away or smack his hands, he loosened it and let the coat fall open.  
Oh Jesus wept. Tom's knees nearly dropped him on his ass as she let the coat fall to the floor. He bent her head back and kissed her with vigor. His hands glided down her bare back to squeeze her ass and pressed her naked body against his.  
He broke the kiss and bent even further to take one of her dusky pink nipples into his mouth. In his excitement, he bit her just a little harder than intended but she moaned in encouragement. He cupped her pussy and groaned against her sternum. Dear god, she'd waxed. He voraciously licked and sucked her nipple before he trailed his mouth up her center to claim her mouth again.  
When he broke the kiss, Janelle grinned, lipstick smudged. "I take it you like it?"  
"Like it? I love it, Janelle." He held her face in his hand. "I love you. And I plan to show you in a million ways. Every day for the rest of my life." He kissed her tenderly. "You'll never have to open another door when I'm around." He kissed her throat. "Flowers every day." He kissed her right breast. "I'll paint your toenails." Her left. "I'll take you on the Ducati whenever you want." He kissed her tummy. "Your tea will always be hot." He dropped to his knees in front of her. "And I will make you cum every day, at least once. Starting now."  
Janelle's eyes widened as he pulled her off her foot and draped her leg over his shoulder.  
"Thomas, I-" Her words cut off as his lips closed over her clit and he sucked. Her hands went to his hair for balance and encouragement. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her. Janelle's moans grew louder when he slipped two fingers inside her. "I can't!" I can't stand up. I can't stop. I can't believe I went without this for months! Her knee buckled but Tom caught her and lowered her to the floor. He dove right back in, licking her dripping folds. His lips closed over her clit a second time and his fingers resumed their stroking, plunging into her and drawing back out.  
Janelle gripped his blonde curls hard, curling her body off the floor as the orgasm tore through her almost painfully. She fell back on the rug, her hand still in his hair. He pried her fingers from his hair then gathered her into his arms.  
The bed sunk with his weight. He'd laid her down then shed his clothes. A quick check of the drawers rewarded him with a condom that was NOT expired. Thank you, God! Happy Christmas! Now, he settled between her legs and positioned himself.  
"I've missed you. So much."  
"I've missed you, too."  
He kissed her and moved his hips forward. She threw her arms around his shoulders. Oh dear friends, she'd forgotten how big he was. Her soft mewling moans broke through the kisses. He pulled his hips back until he was almost out then slid slowly back in. He kissed their lips nearly raw as he worked the long slow in and out strokes. Their heavy breath and moans the only sound in the house. Tom moved her leg around his waist and changed his angle. Janelle's world went white. Her fingers dug into his shoulders but he didn't stop. When she'd caught her breath, he paused.  
"Did you?"  
"Not yet. I've got miles to go before I sleep."  
He grinned at her then buried his face in her neck. His thrusts grew faster and harder. His body began to shake. He slipped his hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit. She grunted in surprise and clamped down on him with the unexpected orgasm. He shuddered, his hips stuttering his own release. He propped himself over her, panting. There were a million things he wanted to say. Instead, he kissed her then rolled to the side, tossed the condom into the trash then pulled her body against his. Janelle tucked her head into his chest and listened to his heart, knowing it belonged to her.

Janelle woke gently to the sound of kitchen noises, just on the other side of the wall. Teapots and plates clinked around, and the smell of French toast with syrup filled the air. Tom hadn't forgotten her favorite in all that time apart.  
Just as she gathered the strength to push herself off the bed, the door creaked open, and in came Tom carrying a tray full of his hard labors' evidence.  
"Good morning, my love," he said softly.  
Janelle smiled as she leaned back in the pillows. "Good morning, yourself. Look at all this!" she exclaimed. "What's all this about?"  
"It's about you. What did you think?"  
"Well, you've outdone yourself, that's for sure," Janelle stated as Tom set the tray over her lap.  
His face got serious as she looked up at him, all the love he had missed those long weeks she was gone shining through. "I haven't even come close, my dear girl." He slid down next to her, careful not to upturn the tray. "I meant every word I said yesterday. I will spend the rest of my life if I have to, making it up to you. All those awful things I said and how I made you feel. I'll move mountains if I have to."  
"You don't have to move anything, Tom."  
"But I will. I'll do whatever it takes."  
Janelle blushed and smiled at his vow. He was more sincere than any other man she'd ever met about making right. And it was all for her. Almost hard to believe, really. "Well...this is a very delicious start," she replied as she passed him a fork. "Now help me eat this before it gets cold."  
Janelle wanted to tell Tom that she had fully forgiven him...but two thoughts crossed her mind. The first was he wouldn't believe her. That he would deny her forgiveness right now, and would continue to shower her with so much affection.  
And her second thought? Her second thought was, how much could a little more showering hurt? After all, he'd proven he was really and truly sorry. And Janelle was keeping a list in her head of all the things he'd done so far, so as to pay him back one day. So she figured let him keep going. She would get it while the getting was good.

New Year's Eve found them in Janelle's bathtub. Mr. Tibbs watching them somewhat confused. The rest of their holiday was spent with breakfast in bed, making love spontaneously throughout the day and throughout the house, shared showers, and cuddling on the couch watching movies with Tibbs curled on their touching thighs. Up to the day they had to go back to work, they were nearly inseparable.  
Tom kissed Janelle in the car before they got out. They'd have to tell the head master about their relationship this semester. It would be rather hard to hide this time. He whistled as they walked in to the school. After putting away their things, they sat down in the conference room with the rest of the faculty. Tom laid his hand over Janelle's, his thumb rubbing her wrist.  
The head master stepped up to the podium at the front of the room. "Attention." He waited until they'd all quieted. "I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years." The faculty murmured ascent. "We've a few announcements. One, we've hired a couple new substitutes since Mrs. Sheppard has been ill this year and we're going to need one to finish up the semester for Ms. Dorn." Tom's head snapped up from his doodling.  
He leaned in to ask Janelle what that meant but the answer immediately followed. "Ms. Dorn is leaving us. She's starts immediately as an associate professor to begin regular teaching in the fall at Cambridge."  
The faculty clapped and offered subdued congratulations. Then the head master continued.  
"Cambridge? Janie, why didn't you tell me?"  
She hushed him. "We'll talk about this after the meeting, yea?"  
Tom didn't hear the rest of the meeting. Janie was leaving. And she didn't tell him. She'd had plenty of opportunities in the week and a half since Christmas. And she waited for him to find out here.  
He fidgeted as they walked silently to her classroom. When the door was closed, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So when were you planning on telling me?"  
Janelle sighed. With his shoulders shrugged up, he looked like an insolent child. "To be honest, Tom, I hadn't planned on telling you. I applied to Cambridge same time I applied here. They hired me first. I was going to tell you about my interview the night of Dave's party." Tom winced. "And then we were split. Telling you wasn't a priority."  
"And now? I thought you'd forgiven me. I thought we were good." He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes, hurt etched on his face.  
Janelle cupped his face. "I have. We are."  
"But you're still leaving."  
"I am." His face broke. "I'm not leaving you. I'm leaving the Academy. Baby, I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
"Yea, you should have."  
"Would it have changed anything?" She combed her fingers through his hair.  
"No, I love you. And I'll do anything to show you."  
"Come with me, then."  
He blinked and shook his head. "What?"  
"Cone with me. Move to Cambridge with me. Apply there. Finish out the year term here."  
"I - I don't know. I guess I could commute."  
"Yes!" While neither of them had planned on rushing things, her new position had other plans.  
"Yes-Yes. Anything for you, Janelle." He kissed her sweetly, murmuring against her lips. "I love you, so so much."  
"I love you, Tom." She pressed her forehead to his. They stayed like that until the students began to trickle in.  
Janelle had given Tom his life back and now, they were going to have a new life together. He wasn't sure if that meant marriage and children but he knew it meant they'd be together. And he'd do whatever it took to show he loved her. There was always a learning curve, even in love.

The end


End file.
